Saving you
by Saiyasha27
Summary: A FF about my absolut favorite couple of all times: Harry and Draco But here's a little warning for the weak of Heart: This Story will content smut, sex, implied rape and abuse. but not between Draco and Harry. The Story is set somewhere between the fifth and the sixth year, BUT without Voldemort's return. It just wouldn't fit the storyline I forged so I changed it a bit.
1. Nighttime

**Night Time**

Harry crept through the dark corridors. His invisibility Cloak might protect him from being spotted right away, but if he ran into a teacher (Snape, for instance) He'd still be facing the Detention of a Lifetime at best, especially, when he would never be able to explain why he was outside bed.

He arrived at the (third) Corridor and stood in Front of a Brick Wall. He went past it once... twice...thrice. While doing this he wished hard, as hard as he could. He wanted to get in. He wanted to be with the Person inside that room.

And the door appeared.

They had noticed that when the Person on the other side didn't object to a special Person coming in, the Door would budge. If the one on the other side didn't want anyone to come in, it didn't appear.

But it would never be a Problem. They wanted it other so badly. Harry opened the door and walked into the room.

And there he was, like a young Greek God, Skin like Marble, Eyes like Ice. Hair, soft and glamorous as Silk and these Lips... Every word that Harry had ever thought up on his way here vanished. He just could say his Name: "Draco..."

The addressed smiled. He had sat down on a lavish Four-poster bed, with black silken sheets. The room really knew what was needed... The Chamber was lit dimly by softly flickering Candles on the walls which where a Heavy dark brown, which Harry distinctly felt was real Mahogany. Next to the bed was a small drawer, fully equipped with everything they could wish for...

Now Draco stood up and walked towards Harry, Every Movement was perfect, smooth and energetic. Like a beautiful white Tiger, entrancing in his Power and Magnificence.

The Slytherin took Harry's face into his Hands and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. That was when his Trance was broken. He wrapped his Arms around the other boy, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss, parting the other boys Lips with his tongue. For a while they just stood and kissed, hungry for each others touch and love. Then slowly, Draco backed away, pulling Harry with him. He lay down on the bed now, so that the Griffyndor was above him, staring into this bright blue Eyes.

"You're beautiful...", Harry whispered quietly and he saw something surface in Draco's Eyes, Love and maybe a bit of pain. Harry knew this feeling. This thin line between Pain and pleasure that never seemed quiet clear with them. He kissed Draco again, deep and full of Lust, from his mouth he wandered down to his Collarbones, loving the little moans that he got in return. His hand wandered beneath Draco's shirt, caressing the already hard Nipples, making him moan and gasp under his touches.

With a swift movement he pulled his Wand out of his back pocket and waved it, murmuring a little spell against Draco's Collarbones. The clothes of the Blonde vanished. He gasped in shock and his eyes found Harry's. Who smirked.

"A neat little trick isn't it? You'd be amazed what you can find in the library if you know where to look..." He said with a gleam of laughter in his eyes. Draco smiled too. " You have to teach me that one someday..." He said, letting his Hands wander around Harry's still dressed Chest. Harry waved his Wand again and his own clothes disappeared too "Why, you don't need it, Love.", positively grinning at Draco's fake pout, which turned into a smile as he started wandering his hands over Harry's now naked Chest.

Harry shuddered and began kissing the pale boy's nipples, who was moaning and writhing beneath him. He himself could not suppress a gasp when their erections touched and Draco whimpered slightly.

Harry wandered deeper with his lips, kissing Draco's Chest and his fragile thighs, slowly nearing the spot where Draco wanted him the most. When Harry's lips touched Draco's member the Slytherin yelled in pleasure and his hips rocked forward without control.

Harry licked the Erection and then swallowed it pumping up and down with his mouth, feeling Draco's Hand grasp his Hair while the blonde tried to stifle his pleading, lustful moans. Harry began circling his fingers around Draco's entrance. He remembered the first time they did it, Harry hadn't known how to prepare Draco, and his love had cried in Pain. Harry was so shocked that he almost stopped completely. But Draco had held him close, telling him that he didn't care, that he wanted this. After that, Harry had tried to gain a bit of knowledge on this, surprised that there was actually a section in the library that dealt with such themes as being gay and coming out. It told Harry that there were lubricants that could numb the pain and everything else he needed to know.

He now reached for the drawer and pulled exactly that lubricant out. He put something on his finger and Draco shuddered as he pushed the cold finger in. He started panting and gasping a Harry moved his finger back and forth, soon adding another and another. He wanted to stretch Draco thoroughly so that there would be no pain at all for him.

From the sounds the Slytherin made he sounded more than ready. Harry pulled his fingers out and put his own member at the entrance. Draco moaned loudly, rocking his hips forward as to invite him in and Harry didn't need any more convincing. He pushed completely into Draco who let out a loud scream an waited until the blonde had adjusted. Pushing back and forth he soon found a rhythm that seemed to drive Draco crazy. He yelled and moaned, gasping for air and stuttering Harry's name whenever the black-haired pushed in.

"I love you...Draco...", Harry moaned as he felt himself drawing closer.

Draco tightened his arms around Harry's neck and with a last push, they both came.

Harry hold himself upright, not wanting to crush the fragile body beneath him and slowly slumped to the side. There they lay, both panting and catching their breath. Then Draco turned his Head and smiled.

"I love you too, Harry"


	2. Vacation

**Vacation**

When Harry woke the next morning, he found Draco already up. The blonde sat on the edge of the four-poster, his knees on his chin and his hands around his legs. He looked sad.

At once Harry was awake.

"Hey, what's the matter? Was I... Did I do something wrong last night?"

The thought scared him. He didn't want to hurt Draco ever again. But the other just shook his head.

"Then what is it? You can tell me, right?"

Harry hoped so. The Griffyndor had worked hard to gain Draco's trust and hoped that it was enough for the Slytherin to tell him his worries.

"It's just... Summer Vacation is only two weeks away, you know... and... I don't...I dontwantogohome!", Draco suddenly blurted out and Harry needed a moment for his still awakening head to form a halfway sensible sentence out of this.

"You... don't wanna go home?" He repeated slowly. This puzzled him. Draco had a nice home didn't he? Parents, a big Mansion, as far as Harry knew even Servants. But something in Draco's look stopped him from saying this.

"Why don't you?", he just asked.

Draco sat still for a long while. Then he whispered "I just don't" and buried his head in his arms.

Harry wondered what to do. He didn't think that asking would do any good, if Draco didn't want to tell him there was no point persuading him. In the end he just swapped his Arms around the blond and caressed his Head with slow soothing strokes. But as he looked forward to the holidays, his heart sank and an unfamiliar fear, like a foresight of coming terror clenched his heart in a tight fist.

They didn't manage to see each other until the end of term, not alone anyway. Of course they met on the corridors but they didn't do much more then look at each other. In public, they were the same as always, enemies to the core, hate the only feeling they would ever have for each other. Draco had begged Harry not to tell anyone yet and Harry had agreed. He knew that Draco valued his pride high, that his standing at the top of everything meant much to him. And on some level he was even glad to have the Slytherin all to himself. It was there little secret, a forbidden love-affair. Harry smiled, Draco would just sneer at him if he tried to fed the blonde such "romantic nonsense" as he used to call it. Still, he had told Harry that he loved him on several occasions now. Harry just hoped that the summer Vacations wouldn't destroy what they had so carefully build up, and what seemed so very fragile, whenever Harry looked at it

At the last day of term Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the Train station and waited for the Hogwarts-Express to arrive and take them home too their respective families. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco, flanked as usual by Crab and Goyle. His heart gave a jolt and he had to hold back really hard not to run to him. He felt someone tugging on his sleeve. It was Hermione and she said" Come on, Harry, or we won't get any seats!"

Harry looked back, but Draco had vanished again in the thick crowd of pupils.

The rest of the drive home was quiet, they played chess and exploding snap, ate from the Sweet trunk and laughed at things that had happened this Year. But Harry joined in only half-heartedly. His mind wandered, through the train, into the Slytherin compartments, to Draco. What was he doing right now? Did he miss Harry as much as Harry missed him?

The black-haired boy thought about their relationship. It had all started so very innocent...

They had been in Potion, when there was a loud smashing sound. Goyle had obviously dropped a glass viol. Harry could see Draco's face contort in pain for a second. A large Drop of blood, ruby-red and strangely contrasted to Draco's white skin had appeared on his cheek. Harry had no Idea how on earth Goyle had smashed the viol but somehow one of the splinters had managed to cut Draco's cheek. The blond frowned and raised his hand to his face to feel the damage. When he saw the blood in his Hands, he grew white. It was only for a split second but Harry was sure he swayed a little. Then he blinked and hit Goyle over the Head.

"No look what you've done, you great ape! You are as stupid as you are fat!" He had hissed and stomped out of the room.

"What an imp..." murmured Ron next to Harry. "Can't even take a little cut, that poor Draco-baby." Harry pushed him in the ribs to stop him talking, because Snape swooped past them and wouldn't be delighted to hear them talk ill about his favourite Student. At least that's what he told himself later. But there was this tiny little voice inside his head that told him that maybe he, Harry was the one who didn't want to hear any ill speaking of Draco. But that was absurd, right?

Still from that moment on, something was different. Harry suddenly noticed all the small little details about Draco that he never saw before. How his long, white fingers contrasted with the dark wood of his Wand. How his Hair gleamed when he had been showering after Quidditch Practice. How there was a kind of cold fire in his eyes when he got angry. How graciously he moved, and on and on. It didn't take him long to realize that he was completely lovestruck.

Harry Potter was head over heals in love with Draco Malfoy. The whole thing sounded like a gigantic Joke Rita Skeeter would conjure up, to bring them both into discredit. But Harry couldn't help it. And he also couldn't help to wish that Draco would smile, just once. Whenever he smiled in public, it was cold and calculating. It never reached his eyes. Harry just wished that he saw just for once how his whole face would lighten up when he was really happy.

Still he never thought that it would work out. He dreamed about it of course, day and night, but he never thought about it as a real possibility. And in the end, it was Draco who had come to him.

Harry had been last the changing room after a Quidditch match with Slytherin. He didn't want to go celebrate the Victory with the others just yet. Harry wanted to procure the feeling of Draco, flying right next to him, for a bit longer. They were never as close as then, there , high above the ground, with the wind on their faces. In the end, Harry thought, it was a miracle that he could the Snatch at all, with all the Distraction that he had.

He was just about to hoist himself up to go back into the Castle, when he stepped into the room. He looked strangely dishevelled, as if he didn't really now, what he was doing there. He just stood at the entrance, and the, made a few steps, until he stood right in front of Harry.

He had raised his hand, as if to caress his face, but stopped dead, as if he was realizing what he was about to do.

Up until this Day, Harry was sure that Draco would have backed away if he hadn't grabbed his hand. Without thinking about what he was doing or what consequences might follow, he pulled Draco in and kissed him. At first he felt the other stiffen and for a horrible moment he thought he done the wrong thing. That Draco had only come here to tease him somehow, and now he was making a fool out of himself. But then the lips against his softened and Draco returned the Kiss, though unsure, as if they both didn't know if they weren't half dreaming anyway. When they broke the Kiss, Draco backed away, a look of Shock on his face. He turned but Harry got hold of his hand again.

"Meet me tonight in the third floor." He said, fixating Draco, who's eyes widened. He stood still for a second, then he wrestled his arm free and ran away.

When Harry had waited that night, he feared that Draco wouldn't come. Or worse, that he had put Filch on his heels.

But Draco came. Harry showed hi the Room of Requirement and for the first time they both let their masks fall. Harry found that the real Draco was much more fragile and vulnerable then he looked, shuddering at Harry's slightest touches.

On the next morning, they decided not to tell anyone yet, not even Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't want to have to deal with the looks on there faces when he was telling them that he was gay and above all, dating Malfoy.

"...ry. Harry!"

With a jolt, Harry came out of his memory. Hermione was looking at him with an expression that told him he wanted his opinion on something.

"Ahhm... could you say that... that last bit again...? He stammered. Hermione raised her brows. "I knew you didn't hear a word we talked." She said sighing. "I haven't said anything in the last 5 minutes at all."

"Sorry", Harry said contrite. "Never mind. But you seem to be awfully dazed these days, Really." She looked out of the Window and Harry saw that they were nearing King's Cross Station. He hastily put on his normal clothes and just finished stuffing his cloak and everything back into his trunk when they arrived. Inside the heavy crowd, he was swept through the barrier, without the chance of a last glance at Draco.


	3. Help

**Help**

The Holidays promised to be as boring and dreadful as Harry had thought. The Dursley still hated him, no surprise there, and they had given him loads of hard work as if they thought that if he had to work with his hands the magic would somehow be pushed out of him.

He sighed as he scrubbed the Windows in the hot summer air, sweating, even without his shirt on. A Glance back told him that he had to mow the loan next. His back already hurt and he felt a nasty sunburn come along, since he didn't have any sunlotion to protect himself.

He wondered what Draco was doing. Was he drinking a cool juice in that great mansion of his? Maybe they even had a pool in which he could swim on hot days. But than he remembered the look on his face when he talked about home and asked himself, not for the first time, what the blonde didn't tell him. What could be so wrong at his home that he didn't want to go back to his family?

It was his really family, wasn't it? So they probably liked him. Wasn't that how family's worked? Even the Dursleys, the worst People Harry could think about, loved their son. So what could it be?

But it was no use thinking about it. He couldn't send Draco an Owl, Hedwig was too recognizable, and Harry was pretty sure that Draco did not want his Father to know just yet that they were a couple.

So he had to spend his days, working and imagining what the blonde did, sighing every once in a while, so that Aunt Petunia, who thought he was complaining about work, gave him even more, to shut him up.

In the Evening, Harry slumped on his bed, feeling completely exhausted. He had worked for ten today, the way his arms and back felt. Although, he had been right about the sunburn. His back felt, raw and hot, like the skin was too small for him.

Lying on his stomach he dazed a bit at his wall. Tomorrow was supposed to be as hot as today. He would have the choice between sweating in a t-shirt or burning his back even worse. A deep sigh escaped his lips. With a last thought of Draco, without even taking of his glasses, he fell asleep.

When he awoke, it was dark. He wasn't quiet sure at first, what had woken him. Maybe it had been the pain on his back. Or did he have had another Voldemort-Nightmare? But he didn't remember anything of that sort. His back felt sore still but not so painful that it would have woken him, and his scar didn't hurt as well, which it normally would do when he had dreamed of Voldemort. So what had woken him?

A second later he heard it. It was a small _'clang'_, coming from his Window. He looked at it with a puzzled Expression._ 'Clang'_. There it was again. Slowly Harry stood up, drawing nearer to the Window. He peered out into the Darkness but couldn't see anything. Carefully he opened the Window a bit – and was very glad for his Glasses, because a second later, a small stone the one in Front of his left eye. "Ouch!, What the...", he cursed, but kept his Voice down, so the Dursleys wouldn't hear him.

"Who's there?", he asked suspiciously.

"Harry..." The Voice was feeble, teary but Harry would have recognized it everywhere.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" He hissed, completely, stunned.

"Please... please, Harry... help me..." the Boys heart sank. What could have caused such Pain in the Voice of his beloved Draco? He sounded as if he was wounded or something.

"Wait a second, I'm coming to you.", he whispered and hastily dashed away from the Window and went down the stairs, carefully avoiding the last step because it creaked. He tiptoed to the front door prying once more for the Dursley's to be fast asleep, then took the Key from the chain next to the door and opened it.

There, in front of him stood Draco. But what a shape he was in! He was wet, small cuts went across his face as if he had been dashing through the bushes and trees, his shirt was torn in various places and he was only holding it up with his hands, shivering visibly in the cold night air. For a second, Harry was too shocked to say anything or react in any kind of way. Then he ushered Draco in, closing the door carefully behind him and leading him up the stairs, warning him of the first step.

When they reached his room, he made Draco sit down on his bed and hastily pulled some of his clothes out of his cabbet. In the light of his room, Draco looked even worse, his usually pale expression now looking an unhealthy gray. There were dark shadows underneath his eyes and tears had left their mark on his cheeks. He looked as if he had been through hell.

"Here, you can put these on. There not very new or good, but..." He stopped himself from saying 'but at least their whole', feeling that it would not come across very good. But Draco didn't react anyway. He started through Harry as if he had no Idea what was going on. It scared the Griffyndor.

He got on his knees so that his face was on level with the sitting Boy.

"Draco, you really should put on some dry clothes. You'll get a cold. I would love to offer you the shower, but that will have to wait until morning, ok?" Still no response. Draco just stared at him blankly, as new tears started rolling down his cheeks. Harry didn't know what to do. He had to get Draco out of these clothes or he would he could even get a lung infection. He touched Draco's Arm. This produced a reaction but not the one Harry had imagined. The pale boy jolted and scrambled on to the corner of the bed whee he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Draco..." Harry was shocked. It had looked as if the touch of Harry had scared Draco out of his wits.

"Draco, it's me. Harry, you remember? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to give you these clothes. Don't you wanna be warm and dry again?"

He spoke in a soft, low voice as if soothing a frightened animal. Carefully, he came on the bed and neared Draco. The other looked at him in fear, but Harry kept speaking to him carefully.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but you are safe here, ok? I won't let anyone hurt you, not my Aunt and Uncle, not the Person who did this to you... no one will get near you, I promise." He now said next to Draco who seemed to ease up a bit.

"See, These are just clothes. Don't you want to put them on? I could make you some tea if you want..."

"don't go away..."

Draco's Voice was still feeble and soar but he had spoken. Tears were still streaming down his face, dropping into his already wet lap. He looked up and for the first time, he seemed to really I _see _Harry. His Eyes were not sparkling any more, gone was the cold fire. He looked broken and shattered and his Look pleaded for Harry not to desert him.

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere..." Harry hold the clothes towards Draco and this time, the other took them. He looked at them with a kind of confused look.

"I can't put these on...", he said, still dazing at them.

"Why not? I'm sorry, but I fear I have nothing more suitable for you..." the black-haired started an excuse but Draco shook his Head.

"If I want to put these on," ,he said, his voice becoming more steady, "I'd have to undress first, right?"

It was an odd Question that Harry didn't exactly where to place. "I... guess so." He said slowly. Draco shook his Head again.

"I can't.", He said with a kind of finality. A bad feeling started to creep up in Harry. A feeling that he couldn't yet name.

"Why not?" The Question was very silent and it felt heavy between them. Draco didn't say anything at first. Then, after a while, he started to sob. "I'm sorry, Harry... I'm sorry..." He began rocking backward and forward, crying-cramps shaking his body. The other couldn't do anything but look at him.

"What are you sorry for, Draco?" In his heart, Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to know, but he could see that it would be important for Draco to say it.

"I'm sorry...I let him touch me... I betrayed you...I'm sorry..." His crying grew louder and Harry feared that the Dursleys would wake. He had no Idea how he was supposed to explain another boy, crying, in his room, and right now seemed a bad time anyway.

"Who touched you Draco?" Harry's stomach contorted as the answer, only a whisper, seemed to ring loud in his ears and through the room.

"My Father."


	4. Pain

**Pain**

Harry didn't believe his ears. It couldn't be true. Draco was Lucius Malfoy's only Son. He loved him, right? He had to! Because that's what Parents did, they loved their Children. Harry's Mother even died for him. Her love for Harry had left such a permanent mark on him that it created a physical Barrier for Voldemort.

But He hadn't heard wrong. The words ringing in his ear, he turned to see Draco stare at him. He didn't know what to say. How could he console him? How tell him, that it would be all right? There were no words for what the blonde had experienced.

"You look so shocked... I knew you would be shocked... I didn't want you to know..."

Draco's Voice ripped him from his thoughts. The other boy was looking away again. But now, he just seemed tired. His shoulder were hunched, as if he was carrying the weight of the world. Harry wanted to answer, but stopped. Something about this sentence wasn't right. It sounded as if...

"Draco... tell me this is the first time this happened..." Fear clenched his chest. The Slytherin met his eyes only for a split-second, but it was enough. In this Ice-blue Orbs, Harry could see the pain of a lifetime. It all made sense. The mask, he wore. Why he mentioned his father in almost every second sentence. He had to convince the world, convince himself that everything was fine. That they were a loving Family. In Draco's world, Image was everything. His whole life had been one great masquerade.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the older boy. He felt Draco shudder, then, as if his world depended on it, he grabbed Harry's arm, held it tight.

"Don't hate me... Please don't hate me, Harry..." He didn't cry any more. But this was worse. There was no hope, no light, no sign of anything but despair.

"I would never Draco. I love you. You have to believe me. I love you. You are everything that matters to me. And I swear on my life, that he will never touch you again. Never. I love you Draco, I love you..." Again and again, Harry whispered these three words into Draco's ear, praying that they would cut through the thick layer of hopelessness that he had pulled around himself. He carefully made Draco lay down and went on stroking his hair and whispering words of love and hope, of happier days, gone and yet to come, of everlasting faith. He kept on doing so, even when Draco had finally fallen asleep, for he feared that if he stopped, what little was left of his lover would lip away and vanish into nothingness forever.

The black-haired boy woke up the next morning, to find Draco still cuddled tightly to his side. He himself must have slipped into sleep somehow, sometime. He craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of his clock without waking the other up. His Heart made a jump. It was 8 o'clock. He should have been down, making breakfast half an hour ago. If he didn't turn up immediately, Petunia, who was always the first one to stand up would notice he hadn't and she would come up here to wake him. He couldn't let that happen. Careful, trying not to move too much, he pulled his arm out under Draco's body. The other stirred, but slept on. Harry could only guess how long he walked to get here. He still hadn't had an exact Idea how he did it at all. But it seemed that he really needed the sleep.

Hastily, Harry scribbled a note 'I am downstairs. Don't come down! I'll be back soon. I love you' , so that Draco wouldn't worry when he woke up and lay it on the Pillow. He needed to keep the Dursley away from him at any cost. A meeting would have been awkward at best times, but in the state he was just in... it would be horrible. Harry couldn't let that happen.

He nearly ran down the stairs and had just entered the Kitchen when he heard the door of Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's Bedroom open and close again. He had about 10 minutes, while she was in the bathroom, to gather up something. He cramped out the frying pan, Toast, Bacon and eggs, nearly dropping the last. Wishing the stove would heat up a bit faster he had just begun to break the eggs into the pan when aunt Petunia came down. She spotted him at once.

"You overslept, you silly Boy!" she began nagging, starting a long tirade of what was wrong with him, why they had to put up with him and what a rotten and ungrateful spoiled brat he was. Harry let it all wash over him in silence, his sole thought up in his bedroom, hoping Draco was still sleeping. He finished making breakfast just as Vernon and Dudley came down the stairs. Glad to have an Audience, Petunia turned to Vernon to tell him that Harry had overslept, what led to the black-haired boy hearing the same speech he just had from his Aunt now out of the mouth of his Uncle. He shuffled some Toast on his Plate, carefully hiding a bit of bacon underneath it.

"I'll be eating in my room, then you don't have to put up with me." he just said. The others said nothing, going back to ignoring him how they usually did it when Harry was around. He knew nobody would stop him. The Dursley's were glad when they didn't have him sitting at the Table.

He hastened up the stairs and went back into his room.

Draco had awoken. He sat upright on Harry's bed, finally out of the ripped and soggy clothes from before. When Harry came in Draco just put on the shirt that Harry had given him. He had his back turned to the other and the Griffyndor could see an assembly of gashes on his back, all looking fresh and angry burning. He gulped and decided to bring it up later, not immediately.

Draco turned around and looked at him. He looked a bit better then yesterday but the tired look was still on his face.

"Hey... I've brought you something to eat." , Harry said softly, placing the plate on the Desk. Draco looked at the Toast with a mixture of hunger and revolt.

"I don't think I can eat..." He muttered, but Harry shook his Head.

"You have to. You have to get your strength back, okay? Do it for me.", he added, hoping that it would help. Draco looked at him uncertainly, but he picked up the Toast and started nibbling on it. Harry watched as he first only took bits, then took a great bite and clearly had to hold himself back not to stuff it down his throat. He also finished the bacon I a second, but Harry could see he was still hungry. He didn't know what to do. Should he go down again? But how was he going to explain why he needed more food? But Draco looked as if he was almost on the verge of tears again, this time of hunger, and Harry decided.

"Wait here.", he said abruptly, standing up and leaving the room. What he was going to do now was probably foolish, but he wouldn't let Draco starve just because he could get in trouble. And he would protect Draco. He walked in the Kitchen, casually as if it was normal for him to return for second helpings, and put three more toasts, five slices of bacon and two eggs on a second plate. Then he walked up into the room again. As he hoped, the Dursley's were so aghast in this second, that they didn't know how to react. But he didn't have much time. On the stairs, he broke into a run, dashed into the room and put the plate in front of Draco.

"That's all I can get you right now, sorry... eat up and don't worry, you'll be safe in here. Just don't eave the room, 'kay?" he said hastily, kissing the other softly on the cheek. The Slytherin looked puzzled, but Harry couldn't stay, he dashed out of the room again, right on time to hear Uncle Vernon's angry shouting. He made sure the big man saw him running out of the front door and where chasing him. They mustn't go near his room. He ran over the lawn and and heard Uncle Vernon puff behind him like and old steam engine. In front of the Hedge he stopped and turned around, letting Uncle Vernon catch hold of his arm.

" That's... it...boy..." the red-faced man panted, clearly trying to catch his breath. "I will lock you in your room for all eternity!" Harry let him pull himself away. He had caught a glimpse of Draco on his Window, looking shocked and hoped that he would be wise enough to hide himself and the food when Uncle Vernon was shoving him into the room.

He was.

Uncle Vernon tried to get out of Harry where he had put the food, but Harry said he'd thrown it somewhere into the hedge between their lawn and the next. He new his Uncle wouldn't look. Too great the danger that one of the Neighbours could spot him doing something funny.

When the big man had left and locked the door behind him Harry whispered "You can come out now" into the room. His wardrobe slowly opened. Draco looked at him with big eyes, the plate still in his hands.

"You better eat up," sighed Harry, "because it could be the last bigger meal for the next few days."


	5. Fear

**Fear**

Harry was right. The next few days, Uncle Vernon didn't let him, and so also Draco out, and he started using the Catdoor again, to give him food, that they had installed before his second Year in Hogwarts, when they had planned to lock him in for the first time. Harry managed to get Hedwig out of her cage the second day. He had taken a few lessons in lock-picking from Fred and George, thinking, it might come in handy to be able to do it without magic, for exactly a situation like this.

"Who will you send it to?" asked Draco carefully, when he saw that Harry took a Parchment out of the Drawer. Harry looked at him. He had planned to write to the Weasly's but now started to think if it was such a good Idea.

"Well... I thought the Weasly's could help. Their Dad works at the ministry... I don't know..." he paused for a second.

"Draco, what exactly do you want?", He then asked slowly. Draco looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, 'what do I want'? Isn't it obvious?" Over the Past to days, Draco had regained a bit of his self-consciousness, even if it was only a shadow of what he had been before. Funny, it seemed that locking them both in here was the best thing Uncle Vernon could have done. It allowed Harry to concentrate on Draco completely.

Soon after Vernon had locked them both in, Harry had touched the topic of Draco's back.

"You have to let me at least a look at it, ", he tried to convince the other.

"What good would it do?, had Draco replied, "You don't keep bandages in your room, do you?"

Harry of course didn't and Draco wasn't to be pursued, even though Harry could see him wince at the smallest movements.

"Well,"" he returned to the original topic, "I am very sure there is something like child-protection or something. You would have to face a trial, together with your father, probably. And I don't know about the wizard law. Maybe you can't see your Parents again. Your father could even go to Azkaban for this. Not that he wouldn't deserve it." He added under his breath. But Draco didn't seem to have heard him. His eyes had become blank as they mostly did now, when Harry mentioned his father. He looked uncertain.

"I don't know...", he muttered quietly. Harry watched him carefully. Thinking about what happened had caused a Panic-attack that had shaken the blonde very thoroughly. But now he only looked tired again.

"I want it to end.", he said after a while. "No matter what, I want it to ed. I can never go back to _that_ again." he took a deep breath. Then he looked down at Harry, beaten, so up giving that his Heart throbbed painfully.

"Write to the Weasly's, or to whomever you want. It doesn't matter as long as I don't have to go back." he turned around and lay himself on the bed, with his back to Harry.

The black-haired looked at him and sighed quietly. Then he began to write a note to Mr. Weasly. He explained that Draco and he were currently in the same location and that Draco needed medical Treatment and some care taking. He didn't want to explain the finer Details in a letter, it was to private. And there was always the danger of the owl being caught of and the post being searched, in which case he didn't want to reveal too much.

The next 5 days after Hedwig had gone, Draco's condition worsened. Two days after, Harry noticed that his temperature was rising. He know insisted that Draco let him take a look at his back and the other gave in at last. Harry saw his darkest fears confirmed. Some of the wounds had become infected and it was likely that Draco were on the brink of becoming very very ill. When Uncle Vernon let him out for toilet again, he managed to sneak a wet cloth and one bandage into the room. He tried to clean the wounds as good as possible, ignoring the painful grunts and hisses from Draco as he did so, even though they made Harry's heart bleed. It didn't do much good though and Harry just tried wrapping the bandage around the worst of it so that it wouldn't get infected any further. Then he could only wait. He grew more impatient with every day, seeing as Draco got weaker and sicker, his fever rising from day to day. On the fourth he began hallucinating, which Harry feared was not only doe to the wounds and fever, but also to lack of real sleep and good food. He needed Mr. Weasly's reply fast.

And so, when Hedwig came swooping in on the fifth day, he was so relieved, he nearly cried. He had to hide Draco beneath the cover now, whenever Uncle Vernon came in to let him out for toilet, because the blonde couldn't get up any more, even if he knew where he was.

The letter from Mr. Weasly wrote:

"_Dear Harry_

_I will come and pick you and young Malfoy up on the 5__th__ of August, until then, stay were you are._

_Love_

_Mr. Weasly_

_P.S.: Ron is bursting with Questions_

Harry looked up at the Calendar. Today was the 4th. Only today, and tomorrow they would be out of here and Draco would be safe. Only today.

It became his Mantra over the day, as Draco's condition got worse and worse. He lay himself next to the Slytherin, who was shaking violently under a fever shiver, even though he had to all the blankets and Sweaters over him that he could find. It was horrible.

Come the next morning, Harry started to wonder in which way the Weasly's would appear this time. He wouldn't mind them bursting into the fireplace again and shocking the Dursley's but when he came to think about it, it would probably be best for Draco if they came by Car.

And sure enough, around early noon he heard a car park outside and when he looked out of the Window, a red-haired figure came out of it and onto the doorstep. Harry heard the doorbell and Uncle Vernon answering. He couldn't hear the conversation that followed but his Uncle grew louder and more violent in tone. Then there was suddenly a loud 'Bang'. Then silence. Footsteps coming up the Stairs that didn't belong to his Uncle. A Key in the door, and the door opened. There stood Mr. Weasly, and Harry had never been so glad to see him.

"Mr. Weasly!" he cried out " I am so glad you are here! Please, we have to help Draco fast, his condition is getting worse by the second..." He beckoned Mr. Weasly to the now unconscious Draco, who was very greyish looking. He lay half on his stomach and Harry, and the gashes were visible, because Harry hadn't been able to put Draco's shirt on again. It had hurt too much for him after Harry had to take of the bandages again because they were soaked with blood and pus. The older man looked taken aback in shock for a second, then, without further Questions, he waved his wand and Draco began floating softly down up, through the room and down the stairs. In the entrance hall, Harry saw that The Head of the Weasly family head used the 'Petrificus totalus' Spell on Uncle Vernon, and a grim smile flickered over his face.

"Don't worry, he will soften up in a few hours." Mr. Weasly said apologetically, but harry shrugged. "If it were up to me, he could stay like this forever, honestly." he murmured as the red-haired man lay Draco onto the back seat and ushered Harry to the front. Harry shot one last glance back to see Petunia and Dudley peer through the kitchen door into the Entrance Hall frightened, then his gaze fell upon Draco.

"Don't worry, love, Soon there will be help."


	6. Coming Out

**Coming Out**

They arrived at the Borrow much faster then was natural, so Harry presumed that Mr. Weasly had used a little bit of magic to shorten the Journey. When they got out of the Car, Mrs. Weasly came hurrying towards them.

"Arthur, dear, did everything...", she started, but her husband stopped her.

"Later, Molly. Draco is very badly hurt, you have to Prepare a bed fast and bring the aid kid to it. We have to take care of his wounds before the infection spreads." Mrs. Weasly went pale but nodded with a resolute face and hurried of to the house. Mr. Weasly got Draco out of the Car with the same spell he had used before to levitate him and went after her as fast as possible without hurting him more, Harry walking behind him. When they entered through the door Mrs. Weasly ushered them into the living room, where she had put a bed. Mr. Weasly let Draco down, careful not to let his back touch anything. Mrs. Weasly went even paler and started to tend to the wounds immediately. She cleansed them and applied some potions, which seemed to make the red of the gashes less angry. Draco winced and whined softly but he didn't regain consciousness. When Mrs. Weasly was done, she sighed.

"This is all I can do for now. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to see if it gets better. But I dare say, one more days or two... Merlin, I don't want to imagine what his back would have looked like. Poor dear. Who would do such a thing?" At this point she looked at Harry, but he shook his head.

"I can't, " he said apologetically. "I have to ask him first, if I can tell you. It's not my place to decide." Mrs. Weasly looked very sad, but not, thought Harry because he wouldn't trust her. She probably guessed that there was more to this than just a beating.

"Mrs. Weasly, couldn't we get Madame Pomfrey? She can mend cuts in a second, can't she?" Harry asked hopefully. Madame Pomfrey was able to grow back bones in one night and mend them in seconds, surely this wasn't a Problem for her. But Mrs. Weasly looked even sadder, but also angry, Harry saw to his surprise.

"Not these, she can't." She said in a low voice. "I know that kind of whip that made these wounds. It was used a lot back then..." Her Voice got lost a bit and Harry knew that she meant the time when Voldemort had been in power, before Harry's birth. Mrs. Weasly blinked and returned to the Present. "It is a magically enhanced Whip, called the 'Flesheater'. It's wounds heal very slow and are not to be mended by magic. But they never leave scars, which makes it impossible to see that it has been used once the wounds have healed. It was a very popular instrument of torture back in the day." She shuddered slightly.

"I can't believe someone has used it on a child. I didn't even know there were some I the possession of private people any more. After the fall of he-who-must-not-be-named, they were forbidden and all known once were destroyed. But it seems, someone has kept one." She looked sharply at Harry again who saw away quickly, asking himself how much she guessed. Then he looked back at Draco.

The whip never left Scars. How often had this already happened? How often had Lucius Malfoy tortured and abused his son? Harry's stomach made a sickening jolt when he thought back to the last time they had been together at Hogwarts and wished he had pursued Draco back then to tell him what was going on. Could he have prevented this from happening? Send him to the Weasly's right away? But Somehow he knew, that Draco wouldn't have done it. His pride was to great, his masquerade to perfect. The fact that he didn't mind having help from the Weasly's was a sign how damaged he really was on the inside. Harry was scared, that he might never recover again and swore to himself to do everything in his power to help him.

Mrs. Weasly sighed and stood up, somehow looking suddenly very old and tired. Harry wondered if she had mended wound like these often during the dark times. It was in moments like this that he remembered that there had been times when Mrs. Weasly probably hadn't smiled much and where she had to fear for every single one of her children every day. She swung her wand and a Curtain appeared around the bed, blocking the unconscious Draco from view. She patted Harry on the Arm one more time and left the room.

Harry stood there and suddenly felt very lost. He wished that there was something he could do, something to help Draco. But he was powerless. For the first time in his life he realized how god damn powerless he was. He couldn't save Draco. He hadn't been able to protect him. There was just nothing he could do.

"Draco Malfoy, huh?" Ron's voice suddenly sounded behind him and Harry turned around. His best friend looked at him with a mixture of anger, curiosity and worry. Harry understood the anger. He had known that he had to tell Ron and Hermione sooner or later, but Draco had practically begged him not to do so right now. So he only shrugged. There wasn't much he could say.

"Since when have you to been friends, really? And why, for Merlin's sake didn't you tell us? I fell bad now for making mean comments about him in front of you!", the red-haired boy said, beckoning Harry out of the living room, so they wouldn't wake Draco up. Harry threw one last glance over his shoulder to the curtains around his bed, then he followed Ron, closing the door behind him.

"Well...", he started, not quiet sure how to start. It hadn't occurred to him that Ron thought Draco and he were just friends. How would he react when he found out the truth? But there was no use in hiding it any more, so he could let the cat out of the bag anyway.

"You know, Draco and I... we're not... we're not just... _friends_, you know?" he tried to imply the truth without saying it out loud, but Ron just looked at him with puzzlement. Harry sighed.

"Ron, I'm not... we are... well, I'm not into girls, you know? Draco isn't just my friend, he is... he's my boyfriend."

There, he said it. He looked up carefully to see Ron, utterly shocked and perplexed. Then the other one started to laugh.

"Oh Harry, that's a good one! You nearly had me there for a second, you..." He stopped, his glance falling on Harry, who looked serious.

"Merlin, you mean it!" he gasped, shocked. Harry looked away. It hurt to see Ron taking it so hard, even though he had expected it. Ron was never really good with changes.

"Yeah. I'm serious. We've been together for about nine month' now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? But Draco asked me, not to do it right away. We were going to wait, see where our relationship went... Believe me, _this_,", he pointed at the closed door, " was not how I planned you finding out."

He took a deep breath and straightened himself.

"Ron, I love Draco. I hope... well I hope that you can understand that. Please try to accept him, would you? He's been through a lot...", Harry's Voice faded, still shaken by what he had found out about Draco's past. He looked at Ron again, who's face had changed to thoughtful.

"So... you are sure, are you? I mean, you now, that it is not some kind of trick, to get you over to the dark side, or hand you You-know-who on a silver platter?" , he then asked uncertainly. Harry's laugh sounded bitter.

"Have you seen him In there? No, I am pretty sure that he is genuine." His Voice shook a bit. Ron shook his head. "No I haven't. But I know I have also never seen Dad and Mum look so serious and, quiet frankly, furious, so it must be really bad, mustn't it?" He shrugged. "If he's not trying to hurt you, I think I can live with it. Though it really is a little shock...", he murmured, but smiled. And Harry smiled back, though weakly, glad he didn't have to choose between his best friend and his boyfriend. He sighed heavily.

"Thank you Ron. That means much to me." His stomach gave a loud rumble and he looked up

"So," he smiled a bit wider, "What's for Dinner? I am starving!"


	7. Mother

**Mother**

Over the course of the day, Harry realized two things: First, Everyone seemed to take the news that he and Draco Malfoy were a Couple pretty lightly, which was probably mainly thanks to the way they arrived here. It was probably hard to despise a person that lay deeply wounded and unconscious in your living room. Well, that was, everyone, except Ginny, who seemed quiet shocked at the news and after that always had a very sour look on her face whenever she saw Harry.

The second was that Harry hadn't taken any of his Hogwarts things from the Dursley's that meant he would have to go back to Private Drive before the Start of the term to get it. Then it occurred to him, that Draco hadn't gotten any of his stuff either. It probably would take quiet an effort to get those. But for now, Harry didn't worry. At least he had his Wand, which he always kept on his body. It was his most important possession. A wizard without his wand was about as useful as a door without a handle. And he had more pressing matters at hand.

In the evening, Draco still hadn't woken up, which meant that he had not eaten or drunk for about two and a half days. Harry became really worried. He knew that a human could survive without food for a longer time, but water was vital. To add to that, the wounds meant that Draco needed all his strength and his body drained his resources faster than usual. If Draco didn't wake up soon they would have to force something into him.

Most of the time, Harry sat next to his bed, wiping his feverish forehead with a wet cloth. Mrs. Weasly came in once to change the bandages and apply more of the potion. Draco stirred again but didn't wake. Harry's Heart sank even lower.

And so, when Draco's lids began to flutter at about 11 in the evening he was so relieved that he nearly cried.

His love opened his eyes slowly and though they were still very foggy he looked at Harry and smiled weakly. The dark-haired boy knelt down next to his bed and began stroking his head.

"Hey, love.", he whispered softly, "How do you feel?" He had to fight back the urge to cry in glad relief but felt that it wasn't the right moment. He didn't need Draco worrying about him. The addressed coughed and his face contorted in Pain.

"Horrible", he croaked, "But better than before." He tried to laugh at the weak joke, but this send another shot of Pain through his body. Harry soothed him down softly.

"Wait here a moment, okay? I'm going to get Mrs. Weasly. Maybe she can give you something against the pain." He kissed Draco's forehead and hurried to get her. He barely had uttered a word when she strode past him, a tug of water in her one, bandages and the potion in the other hand.

She sat down next to Harry and smiled friendly. "Here, dear, you might want to drink that." she said quietly and held up the tug. "There are Painkillers in there, but I couldn't make them too strong or you might pass out again." ,she apologized. Then she helped Draco into a half sitting Position which made tears of Pain appear in his eye corners. Harry's heart seamed to rip apart. With shaking Hands, Draco held the cup and drank in small sips. After about the fifth one, his face began to soften and the fog in his eyes seemed to clear a little. He sighed in relief. "Thank you Mrs. Weasly," he said and Harry could hear the absolute honesty in his Voice. It seemed that the Painkillers were taking effect.

"Don't thank me to soon, dear. I have to change the bandages now and I cannot guarantee for the effect of the Painkillers in that situation." She said, her Voice sounding sad. Harry saw fear in Draco' s eyes and hurried forward. Draco took his hand and pressed it firmly.

"Don't leave me." ,he whispered pleadingly. Harry shook his Head. He'd rather die. Mrs. Weasly took a look at them and stood up. She worked as quickly and carefully as possible, removing the bandages, applying the potion and putting the new bandages on. The whole time, harry was holding Draco's Hand in one of his, pressing his forehead against his lovers and caressing his cheek with his other, trying to wipe a away the tears of pain, that rolled down them, as Draco whimpered and even gave two or three little screams during the Procedure. When Mrs. Weasly was done, his chest were heaving and small sobs escaped his throat. But he was still conscious, which made Harry very glad. He continued stroking his face and Hair, whispering soothingly into his ear. Mrs. Weasly looked at them with a mixture of extreme sadness and pure anger, then she lay one hand on Harry's shoulder and left the room. Harry stayed where he were, his forehead still against Draco's who's sobs slowly subsided. When the Slytherin looked up, he looked tired, but better and more awake than before. He rose Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you.", he whispered, his voice still hoarse from crying. Harry smiled and sat himself next to Draco, careful not to touch his back at all times. He kissed him softly on the mouth and smiled. Mrs. Weasly came back into the room, in her hands a bowl with hot Chicken soup. The sight brought Draco to tears again. He began to eat slowly, then as if his body was suddenly realizing how hungry it was nearly drank the bowl up. When he was done, he looked at the bowl and then pleadingly at Mrs. Weasly.

"C-could I..." he began but she interrupted him, taking the bowl out of his hands smiling. "I'll be back with a refill in a second, dear." She said and huddled out of the room. Draco looked after her in a mixture of shock, amazement and something that Harry identified as guilt a second later.

"How can she be so nice? Doesn't she know what I've done? What I've said about her and her family? How can she..." He gulped, the words seemed to have fled him. Harry kissed him again.

" I think she knows,", he said slowly, thinking about it, "but I don't think she cares. Right now you are a boy who is wounded and needs help, that's all. That's just how she is." Harry saw Draco taking a deep breath as Mrs. Weasly came in again with a refilled bowl in her hand. Now he tried to take his time and Harry thought that he also tried to show some manners. When he had emptied the bowl he said. " This is very delicious Mrs. Weasly. Can I... ask you for a third one?" The last words came out very quiet again and Mrs. Weasly smiled

"Of course my dear. But I fear, that Is all I can give you now. We have to acclimate your stomach to food again or you might get ill and you will need all your strength to heal up. But a third bowl really shouldn't be a problem." And then she did something that seemed to shock Draco somewhere deep down. She caressed his head with her hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Draco seemed thunderstruck and his eyes followed her until she was out of the door. Then he slowly raised his hand against his forehead as if she couldn't believe it.

"She kissed me..." He murmured. It still seemed to sink in. "And she stroke my hair..."

First Harry thought Draco had felt offended, because he usually avoided physical contact with everyone, except Harry. But then he saw his eyes and it was as if he was looking I the mirror. In the Slytherin's eyes shone the same emotion that he had felt the first time Mrs. Weasly had hugged him and kissed him goodbye on King's Cross to send him of to Hogwarts. It was the deep and desperate wish to have her as a mother. To be able to feel this love everyday and call it his own. And for the first time Harry understood, that you could be very lonely even if you had a family. And he asked himself if Draco's mother had ever hugged and kissed him in all his life.


	8. Argument

**Argument**

Draco regained his Strength very slowly. Harry kept him company at almost the whole time. The day after he had woken up, Ron came in. Draco looked at him and for a second Harry thought Draco would sneer a mean comment. To be honest Harry would have been glad, because it would have meant that he was getting his confidence back. But he just looked at Ron and then bowed his head muttering "Hello"

Ron seemed as uncomfortable as the Slytherin, standing there for a while without saying anything. Then he cleared his throat.

"So... you and Harry, huh?" He asked flatly. Draco nodded. Then there was silence again. Then Ron said: "Do you play Chess?"

Harry stared at him. So did Draco who, for a fact looked as if Ron had asked him if Carrots grew out of his ears. And then, to Harry's great relief and happiness, he nodded.

"Great!", said Ron, rubbing his hands excitedly. "Well, I hope you're better than Harry, because to be honest, there is no fun in playing if you know you are winning!" He grinned and Harry frowned at him. And Draco... giggled. It was the most wonderful sound, Harry thought he had ever heard. His Heart felt so much lighter and he gave Ron a look of deep gratitude, who grinned and went of to get his Chessboard.

"Are you really that bad?", Draco asked,still smiling and Harry sighed. "Yes, I am. Ron tried to teach me since our first Year in Hogwarts, but frankly I think that he is always playing against me when he wants to score a Victory." He frowned again, which made Draco's smile widen. Harry smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Sounded the Voices of the Twins suddenly towards them. Harry broke the kiss and Draco looked kind of scared, as if he was expecting a scolding, but Fred and George grinned.

"You know Harry, we should be really angry at you." One of them said.

"Yeah,"responded the other, "We think you broke Ginny's Heart."

They sighed theatrically. "Now she will pick all of those sad little boys who always try to get her attention."

"She will break Hearts in a row." Another sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes and attempted to throw a pillow at them. The Twins grins broadened and they ducked.

"Well, we'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone"

"Yes, we wouldn't want to spy on something... naughty."

With a last laugh they vanished through the door just as Ron came back, throwing them an exasperated look.

"They tried to cheer up Ginny for days. Honestly, I think they are making it worse by the minute." He looked at Harry. " She really liked you, I think it came as a real shock for her that you are swinging the other way 'round." He grinned a bit.

Draco looked confused and worried. "Are you... mad at me for... you now... being together with Harry?" He asked scared. Harry really hadn't seen him ever this subdued. It saddened him.

But Ron laughed. "Naw, they're just joking. Sure Ginny's a bit shaken, but it's not as if there was ever anything between her and Harry and really, how often does it work out with your first crush? No, she's gonna find someone else, no doubt. Jut not to soon." He added hastily in a kind of dangerous undertone. Draco relaxed a little.

Ron unpacked his chessboard and they began playing. Harry wasn't really astounded to see that Draco was quiet good. He had always known that the blonde was one to strategize and plan, unlike himself who rather plunged right into action. He still lost to Ron, but something told Harry that he probably wouldn't if he had been on his best, since it was a very narrow defeat. Ron was delighted. He urged Draco to play with him again and again, until Mrs. Weasly came in and told him off for overtaxing him. But Harry had the feeling that Draco had really enjoyed playing with Ron. In the end, it had been 6 games, two of them won by Draco, four by Ron. His lover was really good at this game. That evening, Mrs. Weasly build up the Dinner table in the living room to give Draco the opportunity to eat with them without straining himself to much. At first the Conversation was subdued, as no one really knew what to say. It were Fred and George that broke the Ice, by asking their father about work and Mr. Weasly began to tell them about an old Muggle-Woman who had bought a beautiful necklace which turned out to be enchanted so that it made the wearer have a constant hiccup, a newly wed Pair who had acquired a Service that constantly refilled itself until even the thickest Muggle had to notice that something was off and a Ring, shrinking on the Finger of the Person who took it on, that they had been able to take of at barely the last second before the owner lost his finger. He said it had been mayhem with all the charms to make the Muggle's think that none of this had ever happened. The only one who sat still and without a smile that whole time was Ginny. When Mrs. Weasly just said that he should have brought home that self-refilling service, she stood up very abruptly, saying she wasn't hungry any more and leaving. What followed was a very awkward silence, in which Draco looked very downcast. Harry suddenly felt a rush of anger towards Ginny. He gave Draco's hand a squeeze and then stood up too, excusing himself. He hated to leave Draco alone, but this couldn't go on.

He went up the Staircase and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Go away, Mom, I'm fine. And if it is you, Fred and George, stop mocking me! You have no Idea how I feel!", Ginny yelled from the inside. Harry ignored her and opened the unlocked door. Ginny sat on her bed, her back towards him.

"Get out. I don't want to talk to you, whoever it is." She grumbled.

"But I need to talk to you. Because clearly, you don't have any Idea, how you make Draco feel.", Harry said, harder then he had intended to. But he couldn't let her hurt Draco an more.

Ginny whirled around and stared at him. "What are you...? Wait, how I make him feel? Are you kidding me?" She rose up, her eyes glittering with fury.

" Up until a Year ago, you two despised each other. Have you forgotten everything he said about me? About Ron, your _best friend_? Have you forgotten what his father did to me in my first Year? How can you forgive him just like that? How dare you bring him here, and show off your... your... _Thing _ that you have together!"

Her Chest was heaving, and Harry stared at her coldly.

" I haven't forgotten anything, Ginny. I know exactly who Draco Malfoy is and was. But I also know, that we can't be held responsible for the sins of our parents for instance, so don't you go and accuse him about that Diary! You have absolutely no Idea what he has gone through. He has suffered, Ginny, more than you could ever imagine. I won't let you treat him as if he has done something horrible to you. I'm very sorry that it didn't work out for you the way you wanted, but what do you want me to say? That I love you, even though it's not true? Do you really want me to pretend that we are in a relationship, when in truth all my thoughts are on him all the time? Is that what you want, Ginny?"

His voice had been getting louder and more intense. When he was done she stared at him, trying to hold his burning gaze. After a while, she dropped it.

"No." She said in a low voice. "I don't want you to pretend anything. I wanted... I just wanted...", she began to cry. Harry sighed heavily and made a step towards her. He slowly put his arms around her, half suspecting she might push him away. But she snuggled close to him and cried into his shirt while he stroked her hair. After a while she seemed to calm down and he broke away. "Ginny,", he said, "I will always be there for you. You are like a little Sister to me. I'm sorry I can't offer you what you might have imagined, but I can offer you my friendship. But only if you promise not to make Draco miserable again." He added seriously. She nodded. Harry felt relieved. He rustled her Hair again and turned to go back into the living room, when Ginny called him back.

"Harry... something really terrible has happened to him, hasn't it?", she asked, her voice still a bit shaky. She looked ashamed. Harry nodded and Ginny looked at her feet.

"Could you tell him... that I'm sorry?" she blushed. Harry shook his head and she seemed taken aback.

"You have to do that yourself." ,he said calmly. Then he turned around and went down, leaving a very thoughtful Ginny behind.


	9. Decision

**Decision**

After the Argument with Ginny had been clarified, Draco's presence in the Burrow became much less strained. The Weasly's began to get used to him and in response, Draco became less jumpy and subdued, even starting to laugh at the meals and taking part in the Conversations. Harry was blissful, to see his lover get better. Still there were the nights. Draco would wake up almost every night, sweating, sometimes crying. Harry never had to ask what he had been dreaming about.

Mrs. Weasly had put two spare Mattresses into Ron's room, which made it very crowded and small but she thought it would be better for Harry to stay near Draco and they couldn't put another bed in the living room if they were to use it.

Ron seldom noticed Draco waking up, the Slytherin never said a word. He never screamed, just whimpered sometimes. Harry thought that he stopped screaming probably a long time ago. People who liked to inflict pain on others usually where edged on by screaming and pleading, Harry knew that from his experience with Dudley. He could only imagine that Draco had come to a similar conclusion with his father.

But the start of term drew nearer and with every day, Harry grew more aware of the fact that they had to do something. Both Harry and Draco needed to get their stuff. Draco hadn't even managed to take his wand with him when he had ran, a clear sign of the terror and distress he had been in at that moment. It really bothered him, Harry saw him put his hand over or inside his pocket every so often, only to watch him draw back again, a sad expression on his face.

His outer scars where healing faster now. Mrs. Weasly had told Harry that if you were past a certain point of healing, it went relatively fast. That Draco's wounds had been so very bad had been more due to the fact that they had been left untreated for too long and got infected, than to the actual wounds themselves.

But Harry had no Idea how Draco's inside really looked. Even when he did laugh at a joke Fred and George had made, he seemed kind of reserved, as if he wasn't really there. The fire had not really returned to his eyes. There was a spark, but it didn't ignite.

Three weeks before Term started, Harry couldn't take it any longer. When Draco woke that night, Harry took his hand and let him down the stairs and into the living room so that they could talk without waking Ron.

"Draco..." Harry was uncertain how to start. He didn't want Draco to be afraid any more. He didn't want to have to remind him about what happened. But he had to.

"Draco, we have to tell someone. We have to get your stuff before term starts. You need your Wand.

But we can't just turn up on the doorstep of your parents and ask them, can we? We need help in this, love. I want to help you, so badly, but I fear if I curse your father and just get it, there will be more Problems instead of less." he said the last sentence with a twisted smile, but to be honest, he was dead serious. If Lucius Malfoy ever got in Front of him again, Harry wasn't sure what he could guarantee for.

During his speech, Draco looked to the floor. Harry could see his figure shaking slightly. He was so scared.

"I can't." he whispered. "How would they look at me, if they knew? I am filthy, disgusting. My own father Harry... Why had it to be him? Anyone else would be a different story. But him... how can I tell anyone what he did? How can anyone look at me with respect ever again if they know what I am?" He had started crying again. Tears streamed down his pale cheek that still looked very hollow, even though Mrs. Weasly had tried her best to nurture him properly. But Harry had seen Draco vomiting a part of his food often after the meals. He couldn't stomach much, was still shaken. Harry didn't think this had anything to do with his wounds. No, this was a psychological Problem, not a physical.

"And what are you, Draco? Because I think you have got it wrong somewhere. It is your father, who people would watch with disgust, not you." He raised his hand and put it under Draco's chin to make him look at the Griffyndor.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you? I who knows your secret?" Draco's eyes flickered, Fear and hopelessness spreading through him. This was what Harry had dreaded. Draco didn't believe in him. In them. So Harry took a deep breath

"Draco Malfoy, when I look at you, I see a beautiful young man. But that is only the outer façade." He smiled softly as Draco winced, holding his face steady so that the other looked at him properly.

"Beneath that I see an immensely strong and proud Person. A person who endured all the pain and sadness that had been done to him. A Pe4rson who didn't break down, but went on. These past few days, I have seen a Draco that can smile gently and play chess with my best friend, without you two throwing insults at each other. I have see a Draco who helped Ginny, with her Potions Homework, because he is really talented in this subject. A Draco, who looks at Mr. and Mrs. Weasly with respect. And I love this Draco. But I miss his flame. The Draco that used to hate me had a flame in his eyes, like blue fire. That was the Draco I started my relationship. And all I want is to get this flame back. Because I think if you mix the fire of the old Draco with the behaviour of the new one, that Draco will rise out of the Ashes of his past like a phoenix and become the most enticing and beautiful Person this world has ever seen."

During the talk, Draco's eyes had filled up with new tears. But they were different. It were tears that screamed for hope, for love, begged him to confirm that everything he said was true, that he really did love him. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco, soft and warm. It was their first real Kiss since they had arrived at the Burrow, because there had always been someone around. But know, Draco flung his Arms around his neck and Harry put his own ones around the Slytherin's slim waist. There soft Kiss grew deeper ad Harry tried to put it all in this one Kiss, all his love and trust and faith in Draco. He could feel Draco's Heart flutter in his chest like a bird, and tasted the salty wetness of the tears that had been streaming down his beautiful face. So many tears. So many years of pain and suffering. Harry wanted to wash them all away, to save Draco from his own Darkness that seemed to linger in a corner of his world, always ready to jump at him, the moment he lowered his guard.

Harry didn't know how long they stood there. But when they finally broke apart, Draco had stopped crying. He looked at Harry and the boys heart made a jolt. There it was. The fire. It was small, but the spark had finally grown into a small blue flame. He would nurture this fire, never again would he let it go out. He kissed Draco again, now on the verge of joyful tears himself.

"I want to tell Mr. Weasly." Draco whispered in the end. The fear was still lurking and Harry didn't think that it would ever go away completely. All he could do was keeping it at bay. He nodded and kissed Draco, again and again, until both there tears had dried and they fell asleep on the Sofa, closely cuddled onto each other.


	10. Telling

**Telling**

"Harry and Draco are gone!"

They were woken by Ron's loud shouting the next morning. Harry stirred and tried to get what he meant. Ron was running down the stairs and stopped dead when he saw them huddled together on the couch. He went very pink and stared at them.

"I... I thought... you weren't in my room this morning." He said weakly. Harry smiled a bit and noticed Draco's lids flutter.

"Sorry, Ron. We had a talk and then just fell asleep down here... I didn't want to worry you."

Draco yawned next to him and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around sleepily. "Whas for breakfas?" he mumbled, still half asleep. Harry looked at him. The fire was still there. Yes, there was hope. They would manage.

"Meanwhile, the other Weasly's came out of their rooms, awoken by Ron's shouts and there was a bit of confusion and a lot of laughter as He had to explain the situation over and over again because they were all talking at the same time.

Then Mrs. Weasly sighed and said since they were all awake anyway She would start making breakfast right away. Harry stretched and Draco nuzzled near him, keeping close contact. Harry lay one arm around him and kissed him on the head.

"Come on, love, we should make ourselves a bit more suitable for breakfast, don't you think?" He smiled and they stumbled towards the bathroom, hurrying to get there before the twins, who tended to need very much time in there every morning, what Harry blamed on the fact that they were doing nonsense half the time. When they had dressed, showered and brushed their teeth, they went back down, where Mrs. Weasly had piled an enormous amount of Pancakes on a Platter and was now making scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. When everyone had arrived, Harry saw with relief that Draco was not forcing himself to eat something as he usually did, so that no one got to worried, but rather ate three helpings, with that much joy as if he hadn't eaten in days. And if Harry thought back, that probably was the case. In the end he hadn't been able to keep anything in long.

They where all chattering, Fred and George still teasing Ron to be "such a Nanny" for worrying so much. When they finally broke apart, Harry caught up with Mr. Weasly. He threw a glance at Draco, who looked suddenly a paler than usually, but nodded.

"Mr. Weasly, could we talk to you?" he asked the man in a low Voice. Ron's father looked at him with a mix of curiosity, worry and relief. He seemed to understand immediatly what this was about.

"Of course. Why don't you come into my study so that we can talk undisturbed." He beckoned them up the stairs into a small, cramped room. There were papers everywhere but also a lot of stuff that looked ordinary at first glance to Harry, like a collection of spoons, lots of watches, cellphones, Pens and others, but Harry was sure that most of them where either already magically enhanced when Mr. Weasly got hold of them and the rest had been bewitched my himself or was about to be. Mr. Weasly was fascinated with Muggle stuff and loved to try and take them apart and update them with one or two spells, very much to the dislike of Mrs. Weasly.

He waved his wand to make room and nodded towards a two small stools while he sat down on the only chair.

"So.", he said after a short pause. "I guess... you are going to tell me what happened, will you?" he looked from one to the other with a serious face, and his eyes came to a hold on Draco's face.

"Draco, I think you have already guessed that the use of the 'Flesheater' is absolutely forbidden today. Whoever did this to you will have to answer to an inquiry." He suddenly looked old and worn out.

"I didn't think I would ever have to deal with one of these again." He sighed, then hoisted himself up a little and looked at them expectantly. Harry saw Draco swallow. Would he be able to do it?

"The Person... the person who used it on me... it was not the first time. And it was not... not..." His voice seemed to fail him. Harry took his hand and squeezed it. Draco looked at him and Harry nodded softly. Draco swallowed again.

"It was not... all... that person did to... to me. There was more." Harry could feel Draco's heart pounding on his wrist, loud and hard. Mr. Weasly looked concerned and worried. "What else, Draco? What else did that person do to you?" His voice was soft and full of compassion.

"He... he... abused me...he..." Draco took one last deep breath and then said, so quiet that Harry nearly didn't hear it "...raped me." Pain, so much pain shone in this bright blue eyes, but there were no Tears. Harry asked himself if there was only so much of n amount of tears a Person could shed before he became dry of them.

Mr. Weasly looked shocked. And Draco hadn't even dropped the biggest Bombshell yet. Even though his voice was still soft and sympathetic, Harry could see a vein pound on his forehead and could imagine the fury inside the man.

"Who was it Draco? Who did all this to you?"

Harry feared that Draco would have a Heart attack, that was how heavy he could feel it pumping.

"Lucius Malfoy."

The Silence was deafening. Deadly. Harry could see the shock in Mr. Weasly's eyes turn into pure hatred towards that man who had so utterly destroyed everything he should have held dear. When he spoke again, the Griffyndor could hear the effort he had to make to keep his voice calm, so as not to upset Draco even more.

" I understand, Draco. If you want, I will lead everything into it's way. As I said, there will be an inquiry I cannot spare you this, you will have to say this words again before a Judge and Jury. I am sorry. I wish there was a way around it..."

"It's fine." Draco interrupted him. It was as if saying it had opened a Vessel in him, through which the darkness could pour out.

"But please... my mother... it's not her fault. She has been... depressed a lot. I'm not even sure he has noticed it. Please, don't judge her."

Harry hadn't heard Draco utter a single word about his mother up until now. But he had seen how Draco reacted to Mrs. Weasly motherly attitude towards him. No, his mother hadn't been there for him. He wouldn't say it to Draco, who clearly wanted to protect her from harm, but he thought that she had really missed out on her duty's as as a mother. Weren't mother's supposed to give everything to protect their children?

But he didn't say it. His love would have to go through enough to deal with his father without having to face his mother being torn away from him too.

"I will inform the inquiry," Mr. Weasly said slowly. "Now if you excuse me, I really have to go to work." He lay one hand on Draco's shoulder, who flinched, but didn't back away.

"I will have news for you this evening. Whatever it costs, I will make sure, that he never touches you again."


	11. Back

**Back**

When Mr. Weasly came home that evening, he looked tired but grimly pleased.

"The hearing will be next week on Wednesday. That means we have 5 days. There isn't much you can so, really, except getting mentally ready and when the time come, telling what happened. I also got a warrant for your... for Lucius House. Members of the Ministry will go there and collect all your stuff." He told Harry and Draco. Then he looked at the black-haired boy.

"I sadly can't do the same for you, as your Aunt and Uncle are Muggles and do not fall into our department. But if you want, I can bring you there to get your schoolbooks and broom and stuff."

Harry nodded, a tight knot forming in his stomach. Getting back to the Dursley's would be one nasty experience. Then he felt Draco's hand around his own and looked up at him. The other boy smiled softly.

"I'll go with you." He said in a calm tone. Harry stared at him.

"Are you... are you sure? That won't be a nice visit, you know... I mean, you've seen what they are like back then... I can be happy if they haven't burned everything by now."

He felt the knot tighten as he considered that possibility. His wand, his broomstick... what if the Dursley's had destroyed it all? But Mr. Weasly shook his head.

"No, you won't have to worry about that. I have send your Uncle a little letter you know, in which I have asked him to keep it safe... I might have used a little threat here or there about what would happen if we got there and your possessions were harmed.", he winked and Harry couldn't help but grin as he imagined Uncle Vernon getting a letter like that. Than he looked back at Draco, who looked very determined.

"Harry, you have been there for me in probably the hardest time of my life. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wasn't able to have your back now?" The Slytherin blushed a little and Harry realized that it was the first time ever that Draco had called himself Harry's boyfriend in public. His heart made a jump and there were a kind of tingling in his stomach. He squeezed Draco's hand firmly and nodded, his throat dry. Mr. Weasly smiled.

"That settles it then. Harry, a tomorrow is Saturday, I won't have to go to work, so we can go than, all right?" harry nodded and Mr. Weasly strode off into the Kitchen to ask his wife how dinner was coming around.

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be there the whole time. And if they try to do anything..." His voice was getting darker and Harry smiled weakly

"... we will let Mr. Weasly handle it, OK?" he finished the sentence. "I wouldn't want you get hurt again over something like that. I've been running away from the Dursley's my whole life, believe me, I have experience enough. They would never catch me." He grinned broadly to convince Draco who still looked worried.

"Last time they did.", he reminded Harry. Of course, he was talking about the wild chase scene Harry had invented to get him the food. The Griffyndor shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want Draco to know, but he could have escaped Uncle Vernon with ease. He chose not to do it, because it would have meant leaving Draco alone. Harry could've just jumped over the fence and make a break for it. Usually, when he came back after something like this, of course he would still be punished, but by then the temper of Uncle Vernon had calmed down again, which made the punishment less physically violent. Draco hadn't been able to see that Uncle Vernon had give him a good beating once they were inside the house and the neighbours couldn't see. Always somewhere where nobody would notice. Harry had suppressed any kind of noise at that day. There was no point in worrying Draco at all.

"Well, maybe not every time, but often enough.", he joked light-heartedly. "And as I said Mr. Weasly will be there right? Believe me, my Aunt and Uncle won't move one muscle if they face the prospect of a fully-fledged Wizard turning them into rats or something like that.", he added, which smoothed the frown lines on Draco's forehead a bit. Harry kissed him and and went up to the bedroom with him.

The next morning, Harry's nervousity was back. Even with everything he said to Draco yesterday, it wouldn't be easy, facing the Dursley's after _that_ kind of leave. Back then with the car, they had at least had the whole year to calm down. Now it had barely been two weeks. His nerve seemed to show, because Draco took his hand beneath the table and stroked it with his thumb soothingly.

After Breakfast, Harry and Draco followed Mr. Weasly into the living room when Ron hurried in.

"I'm going too!" He said firmly. "Harry's my best friend, and I won't let him face those... _Muggles _alone!" Harry grinned and nodded but Mr. Weasly looked unsure.

"Maybe, Harry, it would be a bit much for your Aunt and Uncle to take him if for of us come down at them at once,", he started but a snort from both Ron and Draco interrupted him. The two looked at each other, then at Mr. Weasly.

"Don't worry," Draco started. "I'll think they survive." He seemed to hold back to say more, but Ron jumped in.

"Yeah and it's not as if they couldn't use a little scare every once in a while." He added. Mr. Weasly sighed, but didn't argue. Harry looked at Ron and felt thankful. He guessed that Draco had held back a lot right now, because he didn't wasn't People to think that he was still against Muggles and on that whole Pureblood-thing.

"Mr. Weasly, are we getting there by floopowder?", Harry now asked, looking around for the pot with the green Powder, but the man shook his head.

"No, it would have been very complicated to connect their grate to the floonet now, so we are going to do side-along apparition." He looked at them. "Ron has already done it, how about you two?" He asked towards Draco and Harry. Draco nodded, but Harry shook his head. "Okay, Harry, come here. Just hold on to my arm tightly and don't let go. I have to warn you, it is not a very pleasant feeling."

Harry gulped, but took hold of Mr. Weasly's arms firmly, as did Draco and Ron.

"Ready?", Mr. Weasly asked, "Then ..."

It was as being pressed through a very tight tunnel. Harry felt as if he couldn't breath, couldn't see... Then it was over. With a slight thud, they landed on grass and Harry stumbled. Draco grabbed his arm and held him steady, though looking quiet shaken himself. Harry definitely thought that this was not his favourite way of transportation.

They had landed on a spot about five minutes on foot to Private Drive, in a group of trees so that they weren't spotted by Muggles, appearing out of thin air.

As they walked towards the Dursely's House, Harry began to feel sick with fear. Draco took his hand, and a kind of warmth, that had nothing to do with magic spread through the Griffyndor. Or maybe it did. Maybe this was a kind of magic all for itself. Hadn't the love of his mother been a kind of magic too, moreover, according to Dumbledore, one of the most powerful ones? He smiled to his boyfriend and looked over to Ron, who grinned at him cheering as if he wanted to say 'Don't worry, we're here for you'. He felt better.

They arrived. There was no one in the Garden, but Harry couldn't help thinking that Aunt Petunia was peering through one of the Curtains already, eyeing everything suspiciously.

With one last, deep breath, he rang the bell.


	12. Petrificus Totalus

Hello people, It's Saiyasha. I deeply, deeply apologize for the very long wait! 'bows down' but I ad something that we in Germany call a krea-tief. It is a wordplay. 'kreativ' means creative. And if you spell if krea-tief, it stands for 'creative down/low' because 'tief' in German means 'down' or 'low'. So what I wanted to say is, I was pretty stuck and I do apologize If this chapter isn't as good as the others were maybe, but I have the distinct hope that it is going up-hill from here on. Thanks for sticking around

Saiyasha27

**Petrificus Totalus**

In some ways, it was worse than Harry had expected. But only in some. When he rang the bell, there was first no sound from inside the house.

Then, as if every step was taking him a great deal of strength, Harry heard the heavy footsteps of Uncle Vernon and sure enough, shortly after, his Uncle opened the Door just a slit. He peered through the small gap at them and immediately tried to shut the door again, but Mr. Weasly was faster. With one swift movement he pushed the door open, knocking back Uncle Vernon, who staggered and nearly fell. Mr. Weasly tipped his head an said: "Thank you very much for letting us in.", I such a polite way that, if Harry hadn't seen differently, he would have believed that Uncle Vernon had invited him in.

The Big Man mouthed silently, obviously searching for words, but didn't seem to find some that would fit the crudity of this situation. After Mr. Weasly, Ron went in, grinning broadly at Uncle Vernon, saying: "How's Dudley, doing, eh? As porky as always?" , and strode past him, leaving him now in a state that frightened Harry into thinking it might lead to a Heart attack.

He and Draco went in last and Harry mumbled, "I'm just getting' my stuff, y'know?" , passing him quickly.

They went up to Harry's bedroom, Where he started to put everything into his trunk. The Dursley's really hadn't touched anything, which he was very glad for and immensely thankful to Mr. Weasly.

He packed all his Schoolbooks, Quills, Parchment, Ink bottles, Potion Ingredients and clothes, slammed the trunk shut and put the empty Owl Cage in front of him.

Hedwig had been out when he and Draco had been leaving Private Drive that Day and she had fluttered in at the Burrow the next morning, displaying again her strange power to always know where to find him.

"Can one of you get the cage? I have a hard time, carrying both it and the trunk he said to the others. Ron snatched the empty Cage, accidentally scattering a bit of sawdust and owl droppings around the room.

"Oops" , he said, starting to apologize but Harry waved it away. "Leave it. If were lucky, it'll start to stink through the house during my time in Hogwarts." , he shrugged and Ron grinned.

They wet back down and Harry almost let himself believe that it would be that easy, when... "Not so fast, boy!"

Uncle Vernon stood right in Front of them in the Way to the door. He looked savagely, as If he was determined to not let them pass.

"Do you think you can just walk away from this? Hiding one of... of _your_ kind in our House, by the looks of it, I'd say a dangerous person anyway! Threatening us with those... Tricks of yours into believing that we couldn't lay a hand on you? Well, not this time, you rotten brat, not this time!" He breathed harder now, as if he had been running a marathon. Harry looked at him. One part of him told him that Uncle Vernon was still very tall next to him and that he weight at list thrice his amount and could probably crush him by weight alone. But he had a wand and Mr. Weasly was with him and Ron and Draco. He wasn't alone any more and he wouldn't budge this time!

"Well, to be honest, I think I can get away with it just fine." he said, taking out his wand and pointing it at his Uncle. "Unless you want the same pigtail as your son, get out of the way." His Voice had become low and there was a hint of danger in it. Uncle Vernon huffed and puffed – but he didn't move.

"You are not allowed, boy. They expel you from your stupid school and you will never be able to become one of... _their lot_. Yes, we should have prevented you from going Years ago. St. Brutus', that's right. Time to make it more than just the story for the neighbours, don't you think?"

He edged closer in on Harry who wanted to raise his wand but at that moment he heard Mr. Weasly call "Petrificus Totalus!" Uncle Vernon's Hands and legs snapped together and he fell on the ground with a loud 'thud' , not being able to move more than his eyes, which bulged at Harry, displaying such fury and hate that Harry had a real doubt about returning here next summer.

A scream came from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had stood in the door, eyeing the scene and now she looked as if she was going to faint, yet she dared not move towards her fallen husband, staring at the band of wizards still staying between them.

"Don't worry,", said Mr. Weasly, obviously surprised at his own daring. "The curse will lift when the children and I are a bit away so your husband cannot attempt to hold him up again. I did not mean to harm him, Madam, but we really have to get going again."

He tipped his head to Aunt Petunia who had her hand clapped over her mouth and was looking furious now, but still not moving.

"Come on you lot!", Mr. Weasly called to the rest. He ushered them out before him and went through the door only when they were all out. Then he followed them and they went a short way up the street until the nearly couldn't see the Dursley's house any more. Then he turned around to them. Go ahead," he said quietly. "Go to where we've apparated, I'll be there in a minute." They nodded and proceeded towards the spot where they had appeared only about half an hour ago.

When they got there they looked back at where Mr. Weasly must be coming any minute. And sure enough, he came. He came fast, almost running. He skidded to a hold in front of them, said "Grab my arm!" and they had only just done so, when Mr. Weasly already started to dissapparate, but not, before Harry could catch a glimpse of Uncle Vernon, trumpeting like an injured rhino, ran towards the, red faced and looking murderous. Then he was gone, Harry felt this very unpleasant feeling of being pressed through a way to small tunnel...

'Thud'. They had landed on the green before the burrow. All three of them hold steady to Mr. Weasly's arm a bit longer, because they were swaying quiet dangerously after having apparated again so short after the first time.

Harry couldn't suppress a giggle.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really didn't mean to cause any Mayhem at your Aunt and Uncle's, I just..." But Mr. Weasly's explanation was cut short because Harry sank to the ground now anyway, positively roaring with laughter, as was Ron. Draco, clearly not used to such out breaks of amusement, smiled.

"Harry, are you quiet all right?" asked Mr. Weasly very confused and looking a bit concerned, as if he thought, Harry had a shock or something.

"Mr... Mr. Weasly-hihihih... I you knew... if you knew how often I-hahahaha... I wanted to do tha-hahaha-t..." Harry gasped as he struggled to breathe through his laughter. Draco now bend down and held out his hands, which bot Harry and Ron took and they heaved themselves up the ground again. Harry was still panting,but he regained a bit of composure again.

"That," he said, still grinning, "was the best trip to my Aunt and Uncle ever!"


	13. Expecto Patronum

**Expecto Patronum**

After they got Harry's Stuff back, they days seemed to melt. Draco went quieter and quieter as the day of his hearing drew nearer. Harry saw with worry that he tended to draw himself away from everyone, hiding out in small places, just staring at one point and not talking. He even seemed to draw away from Harry. The only times when he seemed to absolutely not want to be alone, was at night when he tugged to Harry so close and held his hand so firmly as if he feared the boy might vanish at every second. He had also started to get more frequent nightmares again, something that had somewhat subsided during the past weeks, though not vanished.

But now, he had them every night again, sometimes woke up several times in one night, every time looking as if all he wanted to do was to curl up into a very small ball and vanish completely.

He was also more sensitive, having had so little sleep he was very easy upset, cumulating in him shouting at Mrs. Weasly for trying to comb his hair. It only lasted a second and he looked so aghast and scared right after, when he swung around and ran from the kitchen that Harry was stunned for a moment.

When he finally went after him, he had to search for a while until he found him in a small corner, at the end of one corridor, underneath the window, his face on his knees and his arms around his legs, forming as tight a ball as he could. It looked like he was scared to fall apart if he let go. Harry could see his shoulders twitching and knew even without seeing his face that Draco was crying.

"Hey." he simply said. It was weak, he knew it, but he didn't know what to say. The hearing was only two days away and Harry just couldn't come up with anything that would be really comforting.

"She means well, you know.", he finally said. "I mean, she can be a bit fussy but..."

Draco mumbled something that Harry couldn't understand due to sobbing and his face being screwed up in his lap.

Harry bent down. "Could you... repeat that?", he asked carefully

"Sh's monderma moma" came it again from the tight ball that was Draco. Harry bent even nearer.

"Sorry, but...", he started as Draco finally rose his head. His eyes were puffy and his face completely wet, as tears continued to stream down it, and he sniffed.

"She's such a -sniff- wonderful woman and I -hic- I said... and she -hic- she only tried to-uhh.."

Through more sobs and now little hiccups he thought he got what Draco wanted to say. Harry smiled.

"She doesn't mind. She knows you didn't mean it! We all know that you are under a whole lot of pressure. I mean, Mr. Weasly hasn't told them what the meeting is about exactly but... they know there's the hearing and so..."

Harry suddenly realized. The whole world would soon know. There was no way the ministry could keep that covered up, not with Lucius Malfoy being such a highly influential figure in it. He wondered if Draco had come to this conclusion yet and whether or not he should bring it up.

Wouldn't it be better if the Weasly's heard it from him and not from the 'Prophet' But then, it had taken Draco everything he had, to confide in Mr. Weasly and the day after tomorrow, he would have to do it again before a whole court. He guessed all he could do was tell the other that they please didn't think any different of him if they found out the truth.

"I don' wan'er to know..." mumbled Draco.

So he had given the matter thought. Of course he had.

"She won't think any less of you, Draco. She really likes you." He sat down next to his lover and put one arm around his shoulder. Draco leaned in on him and for the first time since they got back from his Aunt and Uncles Harry had the feeling, that Draco could even see ahead of him.

"I shoul' go an' apologize..." Draco sounded as if he was half asleep. And know that Harry cast a look at him, he saw, that his eyelids were indeed shut. He looked closer. Draco looked so exhausted, even more from the crying, but there were deep shadows under his eyes again and Harry could have sworn the lines in his face were edged deeper. He looked old, way to old for his age.

The blonde continued mumbling a bit, but after a while, Harry felt his breathing become deeper and steadier and his weight become more heavy. He positioned himself so that Draco sled down and came to rest with his head in Harry's lap. He stirred a bit and tucked himself to a small ball again but he didn't wake. Harry started to stroke his hair. He hoped that Draco would be able to get at least a bit of sleep now. He needed it so desperately. And then Harry had an Idea. Ron had explained to him that the ministry couldn't actually detect who had done magic so no one would notice if he did it in a house full of Wizards who were allowed. He tugged out his Wand and mumbled " Expecto Patronum". The silver white stag erupted from his wand. It turned and looked at Harry.

"Could you, y'know, protect him?", asked the black one quiet. He wasn't sure whether this was going to work but at his words the stag lay down, surrounding Draco's body, so fragile and yet Harry knew which strength it possessed, shielding it. And maybe it was just Harry's imagination, but he had the feeling that Draco's breathing became calmer and deeper as if he was finally able to sink into a deep and resting sleep.

They sat there for quiet a while. Harry didn't know how long. The Patronus stayed, watching over the, making Harry feel calm too. He thought about the day after tomorrow. About Lucius Malfoy, About Draco, about everything.

So deep in his head, he didn't hear Mrs. Weasly until he registered a pair of feet right in front of him. He looked up, startled, causing Draco to stir and hastily started stroking his hair again, listening to his now again steady breathing. Mrs. Weasly was standing there, a plate in her hand who's contents Harry couldn't see from his angle but which smelled like cookies. She smiled a bit sadly, then sat down opposite him, putting the plate down. Chocolate Chips.

He looked at the Patronus. "Harry, you're not supposed to do magic outside school." , she said, but it didn't sound as if she meant it.

"He didn't mean it y'know?" Harry asked a bit timidly but Mrs. Weasly waved him of.

"Of course he didn't. Do you think I can't see that he is just frightened? I know that feeling. You are so scared that anyone might see how near to the breaking point you are, that you just lash out, on anyone available." The sadness in her voice and eyes deepened and Harry asked himself when she might have been that frightened. And answered the question to himself immediately. Back then. Bill Charlie and the Twins were all older then him, so that meant during the time Voldemort was in power she not only had to fear for her life and the life of her husband, but already for the life of her then four children. He could imagine her, trying to be all tough, lashing out at her husband and kids for little slip ups, just so scared that every one could have been there last.

"Mrs. Weasly... Please, whatever you read about the hearing in the papers... don't think any different of him. I know he would like you not to know, but I don't think there's a way around it once the Prophet gets a hold of it..."

Her smile became more sincerely. She stretched out a hand and stroke Draco's hair too. The she stood up, and patted her skirt to clean it.

"I never would, Harry, dear. Tell him that when he wakes up" She took out her wand and said "Expecto Patronum" A Fox erupted from her Wand tip and curled up next to Harry's Stag. He looked at her, then smiled. She smiled back, turned and descended the stairs.


	14. Heart

**Heart**

The night before the hearing, Draco didn't sleep at all. He only had to close his eyes for a second, but they flew open again at once, as if he could see images inside his had, whenever he didn't see anything else. Harry tried again with the Patronus, but it was no use. Not even the cumulation of good feelings and Hope could help Draco get past his terror and anxiety. Harry, of course, hadn't slept much either, though he had dosed of every now and then, only to be wakened shortly after by a start or a shudder when Draco's eyes had accidentally fallen again.

When they decided it was no use to even try it any more, it was about 6 in the morning. They stood up and went down into the living room, thinking that, even if they couldn't sleep, they might find some rest away from Ron's snoring.

They sat down on the Sofa and Harry tugged his arm around Draco, who had curled up into a tight ball once more. Then they sat there. There was one question, burning on Harry's tongue, but he didn't know, how to ask, if he should ask at all. But he was lucky, in a way. Because Draco brought it up first.

"I wonder if she's going to be there." He said quietly. Harry looked startled for a second, then comprehension began to rise in him.

"Your Mother?" he asked tentatively. Draco nodded. Harry took a deep breath and decided that now, as Draco had already brought her up, he could as well ask.

"Draco... What is your relationship with your mother? I mean, I can't seem to fit her into the picture somehow." It was true. He had thought about it. Draco had said to Mr. Weasly that his mother possibly didn't eve know about all that had been going on. But how was that possible? It had happened in her house, didn't it? Surely, she must have had an inclination. Then why hadn't she acted? And why was Draco trying to protect her, when she ad possibly let him down more than anything else, in neglecting her duty to protect and shelter him?

Draco smiled. It was a sad, weary smile that came with no happiness.

"My mother... She is...", he began, but broke of, thinking. Then after a while he started again:

"She just hasn't been all... there, you know. I mean... she is a bit... I don't really thinks she sees reality the way we do. I mean, sure she can act in public and all but... when were at home...

She is a little like a ghost, floating around and a bit indifferent to what is happening around her. When I said She probably didn't know what was going on, I meant it. She probably really doesn't. It wouldn't fit her view of the world, so even if she somehow got a hint of it, she will have buried it, somewhere in her subconsciousness. She can't cope with the real world. Or with problems.

To be honest, I tried to tell, just, that Father was... being aggressive. In mid conversation, she began to hum and then tatted me on the had like I was a little child. The next day, she bought me a new broom. 'There', she said, 'now you don't have to be sad any more, right?' It's not though as if she didn't get that something was wrong, she just couldn't deal with it."

When Draco had finished, a deep silence fell. Harry hadn't hear him ever talk that much in one go. It was as if all this had had to come out, once he had started. And now, Harry saw, he looked kind of relieved. As if the weight on him had become a bit lighter now, that he finally told someone.

Harry tried to imagine it. Cooped up in a house with a Father he feared and a mother, to fragile for the world. No one he could have talked to, no one, he could confide in.

Harry's Heart ached and he lay one arm around Draco.

"I'm sorry.", he said quietly. Draco looked at him, and opened his mouth, clearly to say that it wasn't is fault, but Harry shook his head.

"Not for what happened. I am sorry, that it took me so long to find you. I should have seen it earlier, should have given you someone to tell all this." He looked deep into those blue crystals, like ice, or the sea, incomprehensible and mysterious. Draco looked back and when he smiled now, it was a real smile.

"Well, you found me know. Better late than never, isn't that what they say?" said softly and kissed Harry.

Harry kissed back, deep and longing, he wanted to hold Draco, wanted to protect him, his heart from harm of any kind. He wanted him to be able to smile more often, to be happy.

They broke of, still gazing into one another's eyes, when they heard a little knock, behind them. Draco, who was facing the doorway looked up and went slightly pink.

Harry turned around to see Mrs. Weasly standing in the doorway and smiling.

"If you want, I can make you breakfast. But if you want to be alone for a while..." She turned to leave and Draco went darker. He hadn't really spoken with Mrs. Weasly, mostly hidden in some corners since the day he had screamed at her. Harry smiled at him and kissed him again, a short, sweet kiss, this time. Then he looked at him. "Breakfast?" , he asked and Draco nodded, still pink, but looking a bit more relaxed now.

The followed Mrs. Weasly into the kitchen, where she immediately started to make toast and scrambled eggs and bacon. It was only now that Harry realized.

"Mrs. Weasly, how come you are already awake?" ,he said with surprise. A glance on his watch told him it was only half past a quarter to seven.

"Well I somehow guessed you probably wouldn't sleep too much tonight, so I thought I made sure that when you go you have had at least a decent breakfast!" She said, merrily sounding, but Harry could hear the slight note of strain, as if she thought maybe Draco wouldn't like that much fuss after the last time she had tried to do something for him.

"Thank you."

The words had come from Draco. Mrs. Weasly and Harry both turned and looked at him. He sat with his face to the desk. "That is really nice of you Mrs. Weasly and... could you... I mean... I don't think... I don't think my hair wants to lay quiet flat." He ended weakly.

Harry stared at him. Draco's Hair was a bit ruffled sure, but Harry knew perfectly well he could flatten it in seconds. But the he understood. It was his way of saying sorry. Mrs. Weasly looked at him with an odd expression and Harry saw to his surprise, tears glittering in her eyes. When she spoke her Voice was a bit throaty.

"Of course, my dear, we can't let you go like that. I will see to it in a second, just you wait." She turned to oversee the frying of the bacon and Harry could see that she mopped her eyes fast. When she had finished cooking she sat the plates on the table in front of Harry and Draco and strolled out of the room. She returned a minute later with a comb in her hand and began to comb Draco's hair very softly until it lay like silver satin. Draco hadn't spoken or moved. But Harry could see that he didn't disapprove a t all.

"There, my dear. That should do it, I think." Mrs. Weasly said smiling after she had finished. Draco turned around and looked at her, for the first time since that argument.

"Thank you", he said again and Harry knew, that he didn't mean the combing of his hair.

Mrs. Weasly's smile faltered a bit. And then she pulled him into a hug, one of her warm motherly hugs that Harry knew to be the sole essence of comfort and security.

Draco stiffened, but then relaxed, letting her hug him tightly for a moment longer. Then she let go.

"You know that you are always welcome at this house, my dear, don't you? Don't hesitate dropping in any time you want", she said, still smiling.

Draco gulped and Harry could see him resisting tears now. Mrs. Weasly looked at hi, for a moment longer with warm eyes, then turned and said: I'd better go and wake the others, You have to go in about two hours." and strode out of the room.

Draco stood there and watched her leave. Harry got up and put his arms around him from behind. Draco grabbed them with his hands.

"You know I can't help but wonder", he whispered in a hoarse voice, "what it must be like to have such a mother." Harry hugged him tighter.

"I think it must be wonderful." he answered quietly and they both stood there and wondered what life could have been like.


	15. Hearing

**Hearing**

At eight O'clock they left the house together with Mr. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly hugged them both this time and Harry could see her eyes becoming watery again. Ron patted Draco on the back, which seemed to slightly confuse the blonde, mostly Harry guessed because no one had ever patted him on the back before. The rest of the Weasly's merely winked and wished Draco good luck. He looked very pale now and even a bit green.

"How are we getting to the Ministry Mr. Weasly?" Harry asked, to distract Draco, yet keeping a close eye on him, because he wasn't so sure he wouldn't faint.

"We are going to apparate a bit but we will have to go also by Muggle transport system because you two have got to go through the Visitors entrance.", he answered and smiled reassuringly to Draco, who didn't seem to have heard a word.

"Now then, grab my Arm, boys!", he said and Harry took Draco's Arm who looked up kinda shocked that his surroundings were still there. "Hold tight, okay?" Harry said softly and Draco nodded and put his hand around Mr. Weasly's wrist. Harry grabbed the other Arm and the next second they were pressed through the rubber tunnel.

They landed in a deserted side street, only inhabited by a cat, who was severely shocked by their appearance and shot out of sight. Harry could hear cars driving in the distance. They must be in London already. Mr. Weasly nodded satisfied and set of toward the noise, Harry and Draco behind him, Draco holding tight to the dark haired boys hand. They didn't talk much, but all the noise around him as they went through Muggle streets seemed to distract Draco at least enough to prevent him from diving into the near-comatose state again. Once or twice Harry saw people, mostly gangs of young teenagers point at them. He wondered a bit why that was, because Mr. Weasly had managed to dress himself reasonably well, so that he shouldn't draw too much attention to him and Harry and Draco where not really any different. It took him a while to understand, that it was not the way they looked. It was the fact that he and Draco where holding hands.

He almost bitterly laughed at that thought. No one here cared if he was a wizard or not. But being a gay person was still not really aloud in society. Being open about it like they were could have got them into serious trouble if they had lived in this area apparently. How pathetic.

They reached another deserted side street and Mr. Weasly stopped, wrenching Harry out of his thoughts. They stood in Front of a Telephone box, old shabby and rather broken looking. Mr. Weasly turned around.

"Well it's going to be a bit cramped but if we stick together we should squeeze all in.", he said smiling. Harry looked at him, but decided not to ask. So they cramped into the box, and Mr. Weasly dialed the number "62442" on the dial plate

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business.", _said a cool, female Voice immediately.

"Arthur Weasly, Harry James Potter and Draco Malfoy, We are hear on behalf of the hearing against Lucius Malfoy."

Harry saw Draco flinch on the sound of his fathers Name. Harry thought that the full weight of what he had to deal with had to come to him right now, after hearing it spoken out like this.

Three badges clattered into the Change Box and Mr. Weasly gave each of them one. Harry's said: _"Harry Potter, Hearing against Lucius Malfoy" _ _"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium,"_ , said the voice. He put the badge on and then suddenly the telephone box began to move, deep beneath the ground, into the Ministry of magic.

It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. The Atrium was grand and gold. People were popping out of fireplaces all around them looking ruffled and businesslike.

"Come on you two!" said Mr. Weasly and they marched to the desk on the far side of the Atrium, where they gave a bored looking wizard their wands, who eight them, stated their attributes and returned them.

"So. The hearing is in about 15 Minutes. Harry I have spoken with Amelia Bones and she says it is okay for you to go in with Draco because you count as a witness. I won't be able to accompany you though, so I'm just bringing you to the court room and then I'll be waiting outside, okay?" Harry nodded, not sure if he could speak. The nervosity had now overcome himself and he needn't even glance at Draco to know that he was white as a sheet. His hand in Harry's was trembling.

Mr. Weasly led them up to the second floor and through a corridor. I front of a wooden door, which stated: _"Magical Law Enforcement, Court Room I" _Harry's heart pounded. Mr. Weasly checked his watch. "5 Minutes. I think you'd better get in." He lay one hand on Draco' shoulder who turned around, his eyes wide and his complexion now definitely greenish.

"Whatever happens in there, You will always be welcome to stay at the burrow, as long as you like. Please don't forget, Draco: You are not alone any more. You have Harry. And if you ask us to, you will have the whole Weasly-Family right behind you." He smiled very softly. Draco's eyes went even wider and he looked for a second as if he wanted to hug Mr. Weasly. But then he just nodded but Harry could see that his face had become just a tiny bit less green.

He turned around and squeezed Harry's hand firmly. Then he pushed the door open and entered.

It was a circular room, with Windows all around and a high ceiling. A bunch Wizards sat on the other end of it, on a high table. The Witch in the Middle looked up as they entered.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Please come in and sit down." She indicated towards to wooden chairs on her left side. As they walked through the room, Harry saw him.

Lucius Malfoy sat on her right side. His face was stony, but Harry could see the rage in his eyes, his hatred. And when Malfoy senior looked up and their glances met, even acting-skilled Lucius Malfoy couldn't keep his face from contorting in hatred. Only for a second though. After that it went back to the stone mask. The shaking of Draco's hand in his told Harry that he had seen his father to. A great wave of hatred streamed through him now. He wanted to lunge at Mr. Malfoy, wanted to scratch his eyes out, wanted to use the Cruciatus curse on him, anything, _anything,_ to let him feel even a little portion of the pain and suffering he had Draco go through. But he didn't. He squeezed Draco's Hand and led him to the chairs on the other side. They said down and the Witch on the high table cleared her throat.

"I, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, hereby declare the hearing in the Case of Draco Malfoy against Lucius Malfoy on the 20th of August open!" She said in a firm Voice.

"Lucius Malfoy, " , she turned to look at him " You are accused by your son of abuse and rape over a long term amount of time, on a regular basis and in your right mind. What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry could hear a ripple of gasps and murmurs go through the court. Lucius Malfoy stood up and went forward until he stood in front of the court.

"High Court. I think it is clear that my son is under a very bad influence at the time. I admit that I may have been a bit harsh when it came to good school results, but don't we all just want the best for our children? If Draco felt abused through this then I am very sorry but I only did what any good Father would have done to ensure the future of his child." He spoke smoothly and so fluently as if he had learned it by heart. Harry felt sick. Draco next to him trembled ever harder.

"Draco." Harry's Heart stopped. Lucius Malfoy had turned and looked at his son. Harry saw that there was practically no colour left in Draco's face as he stared down on the floor, unable to look at his father.

"Draco, my dear boy. Why don't you tell these people what really happened? I know, we all get our rebellious phases, Merlin alone knows the sins of my youth," Here he stopped for a moment to laugh pleasantly. And with a great Jolt of horror, Harry heard a few of the Court members laugh to. They started to believe him. They really began to thought that Draco made it all up.

"... but it is time to end this little Drama now, don't you think? I mean, I got quiet out of Hand. And you really shouldn't toy with people like this Draco. That poor boy next to you really thinks you are in love with him. That is not very nice." Concluded Mr. Malfoy, his smile malicious. Draco trembled still, but said nothing.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, you deny all the charges laid against you?" , said Madame. Bones and Harry saw to his relief that she was not smiling, but staring at Mr. Malfoy very intently as if she wanted to x-ray the truth out of him.

"Yes, high Court, Of course I deny them!" , said he now, sounding now quiet appalled. "I mean, you can't really think these were true, can you?" He smiled again, sickly and sweetly, like an hypnotic snake, lulling it's Victim in a false sense of security.

"We will see,", said Madame. Bones flatly. "Mr. Malfoy Please sit down. Mr. Draco Malfoy, Please stand up and come forward to give you testimony."

he looked at Draco, who did not react immediately. When he stood up, he did so with Harry's hand still clutched in his fist. He looked quiet surprised, as if he hadn't realized it had been there the whole time. Harry glanced towards Madame Bones.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come up to give testimony, _alone._" She said, putting an effort on the word alone. Draco shook his head and tugged Harry's hand. Madame Bones looked a bit taken aback.

Then she stared at Draco for a Moment with the same x-ray glance she had given his father. Harry thought just for a moment, he saw her expression soften. The she nodded. "Fine, You may both go."

Harry saw Draco take a deep breath as he stood up and together they stepped forward until they faced the witches and wizards of the high court as Lucius Malfoy had done before.

"Now, Draco, tell us your side of the story please." She said and Harry was sure now that her voice had become softer.

Draco stared at the floor for a moment. Then, with great effort, he drew his head up until he looked Amelia Bones right I the face. When he spoke, Harry knew, he was telling her and no one else.

"It began... When I was 10." he started, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"My... my..._father _came into my room... it was late. He said... I should... lay still and... and don't make a sound... never make a sound. He did things... he... he... he _touched _ me and... and..."

Draco's Voice broke, and Harry saw that tears dripped down his face.

"Draco, I have to ask this question but if you want, you can nod or shake your head. Did your father rape you?"

"High Court! This is absolutely inappropriate! You are laying suggestions into his..." "Mr. Malfoy, You will sit down and be quiet as long as I am questioning the accuser!"

"Mr. Malfoy had stood up and looked positively livid now, but Madame Bones gave an air of being quiet able to silence him if he didn't shut up by himself.

"Draco, please answer the before stated question." She said, turning to him again.

Draco drew a deep shuddering breath and looking like it took him everything he had, he nodded.

There was again a ripple in the court, louder this time, but Madame Bones raised a hand a tit fell silent again.

"Was there more?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "He... hit me. With a whip. But I can't proof it. There are no Scars. It doesn't leave scars." He told the Court this with much more courage. Harry knew that this, the physical pain was nothing against what he had had to endure emotionally. It had never been the whipping that had broken Draco.

"A 'Flesheater'?, asked Madame Bones sharply. Draco nodded.

"That is what Mrs. Weasly called it... I didn't know it was called that." He added. Madame Bones turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter have you ever seen the signs of this Whipping?" asked him curtly.

Harry nodded firmly. "Yes. When Draco came to me, his whole back was open. The wounds even infested and got really bad because I couldn't tend to them. It was Mrs. Weasly who healed him up."

Amelia Bones nodded and made some notes on her clipboard.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter you may sit down." she said after a Moment.

They did.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, do you have anything else to say to the Court?" She rounded on Draco's father who looked as if he wanted to say a great deal of things, non of which would have been very appropriate for under-age ears

"I can only hope,", he said through gritted teeth, "That the high court is able to distinguish between the story's of a fifteen year old boy and the truth."

He sat down again, looking murderous at Draco.

"Do not worry Mr. Malfoy. We will be able to distinguish the truth." Said Madame Bones cold.

"The Court will go to decide the Charges."

With that, the witches and wizards at the high table stood up and left the room, leaving Harry Draco, Mr. Malfoy and two Guards quiet alone with each other.


	16. Over

**Over**

It was silent in the room. The kind of deadly, deafening silence that you had before a storm. Draco still trembled and Harry could feel his heart eating through his hand, hard and fast.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't do anything like this, could he? There were Guards. They would stop him if he attempted anything...

"Imperio. Imperio."

Harry hadn't paid attention. Why hadn't he paid attention? Why taken his eyes from Malfoy Senior for even one second? He looked up now, to see both guards standing totally still. They did not look at Mr. Malfoy. Or Harry and Draco. In fact they didn't even seem to notice them. Harry's Heart beat. Behind that door were more people. He couldn't, could he?

But he didn't really believe that help would come. And even tough it seemed to take him ages to come to all these conclusions, his wand had been in his hand from the moment he had heard Malfoy senior say the first curse. It really helped to have seeker reflexes. He stood up, his gaze fixed ad Mr. Malfoy. The Man came towards him, his own Wand outstretched and pointing at him.

"You interfering little brat." He said it slowly, very calm, but Harry could hear the coldness, the hatred behind this.

"Do you think you can just do this to me? After all I have worked for so hard, after all I have gained? I am a respected member of the Magic Society. I am a well now benefactor for Charity's. I am influential at important parts in this Ministry. Do you think I will let you ruin all that? For _him_?"

Lucius Malfoy jerked his head towards Draco. Harry's eyes flickered only for a second to the boy he loved. Chalk white, he stared into his father's face, transfixed by horror and shock, seemingly unable to look away.

"You won't hurt him." Harry's eyes had found Mr. Malfoy's again an he was staring at him with all the burning desire to avenge, to hurt, to make him feel, that he had had when they had entered the room.

"Never again will you lay hands on Draco, do you hear me?" His chest was heaving with the effort to not cruciate him here and there. He must not attack first. If someone should come in now, they must understand the situation. That Malfoy, not he had started all this.

Malfoy senior laughed. Cold, and without any happiness.

"And who, my dear boy, is going to stop me. You? IMPERIO!"

It came faster than Harry had expected. He merely had time to raise his wand and deflect the Curse,

When it came again, and again. Flashes of light shot towards him from Malfoy's wand and he was pushed backwards. But there was the chair. He was pretty much already standing with his back to the wall.

"Imperio!"

This time, Harry toppled over. The Chair had been pushed into his knee pit and he stumbled, falling. He would not be able to deflect the next one.

"Imperio!" "NO!"

Harry opened his eyes which he had closed at the fall. Draco was standing in front of him. He was still white but the fire... The fire in his eyes was back. Not only back, but burning, blazing as Harry had never seen it before.

"You dare... You little prat! You are nothing! Nothing without me!"

Lucius Malfoy's Wand slashed through the air again, but Draco deflected it.

"Stupify!" Malfoy Senior flew backwards and Draco walked slowly towards him, his face stony, but his eyes still on fire.

"You do not hurt Harry. You do not touch him. You do NOT curse him**. **You will_ NOT DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!_" Harry could hear the rage, edging on madness.

"Draco, it is enough."

He didn't raise his voice. But he knew Draco had heard him. He was still standing over his father, who's Wand had been knocked out of his hands and lay out of reach. Lucius' face was shocked, now _he_ was the marble-white one. He looked up in Draco's face as if he had never seen him.

"Draco... my boy... I... you wouldn't hurt me? I'm your father!"

Harry was at Draco's side faster than anyone could say 'curse' and the spell that Draco had directed at the heart of his father was distracted so that it hit the wall opposite. The black haired boy held Draco's Wand-arm firmly in his grip, keeping the struggling boy from shooting more curses.

"Let me go!" the blonde yelled, tears now gushing out of his eyes. "He deserves it! After all he's done! To say he is... To think he'd still be..."

The words "my father" which he had used so often before just wouldn't come out. His struggles became weaker and after a while stopped, as he hang limp and sobbing in Harry's arms.

"I know." the latter said softly, still holding him tight.

"But you don't want to do this. Wait until the committee comes back. Wait for the charge. If you do this now, you'll be the one they convict. And I really would have a hard time, duelling all of the ministry to get you out of here."

He could hear Draco laugh between sobs, feeble and not really amused, but still.

"And if I were you I wouldn't try that." Harry directed at Mr. Malfoy who had try to get near his wand. Harry shot a spell at it and it flew to the other side of the room.

At that time the door banged open. Amelia Bones came hurried in, together with the rest of the committee, looking livid.

"Potter, Malfoy! Mafalda just told me that both of you used magic and..."

She stared at the scene and Harry could really only imagine what she must see. Malfoy Senior on the floor, He and Draco standing in front of him, both holding there wands and holding each other in tight embrace. And within all that chaos, the guards, still blank-eyed as if though nothing was happening at all.

"Will somebody please explain what is going on here!"

"Madame, these boys are out of control! They have attacked me, without good reason!"

Harry couldn't believe it. After all this Lucius Malfoy was still trying to worm his way out. But not this time.

"Oh yeah? Then how about the committee tries 'Priori incantatem"' at your wand and we'll see who exactly shot Imperius-Curses at the Guards, shall we?" he shot back.

Malfoy Senior whitened.

"That does sound like an excellent Idea, indeed." Madame Bones said. She flicked her wand. "Accio Lucius Malfoy's wand!" The wand soared through the air and she caught it neatly. Then she directed her own wand at the tip.

"Priori..." "No!"

Mr. Malfoy had half stood up, his hands outstretched towards his wand. It only seemed to dawn at him now, that this might not have been a good Idea.

"May I take that as a confession, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Bones said firmly.

"I... no, I- that is not what... I..."Lucius Malfoy couldn't seem to string one single sentence together. He fell back on the floor where he sat, kind of blank eyed, but with an expression of utter Horror on his face.

"Mr. Potter, please explain to me what happened."

Harry told her everything. He stopped only when he came to what Draco had nearly done and tried to think of a good way of brushing over it, but Draco got there first.

"I wanted to kill him." He said quietly and Harry stared at him, then at Madame Bones. Her face was unreadable.

"I might have." Draco continued. "If Harry hadn't stopped me." He looked back at his lover and a sad little smile crossed his face.

"I will take full responsibility for that of course." He ended, bowing his head towards Madame Bones.

"Well, in that case, I should tell you from Mafalda Hopkirk, that you are to receive a warning not to do magic any more, while you are under age, Mr. Malfoy. As do you Mr. Potter, this is your second, don't repeat it."

She looked at them both who stared back at her, gazing.

"As for you..." She turned towards Mr. Malfoy and her expression became very dangerous.

"Behind these door are two Dementors, waiting for you. You have been charged with the regular abuse of Draco Malfoy in body and mind, of rape and it seems that we can add attacking Ministry officials to the list. You are hereby sentenced to 10 Years in Askaban. Get him Out of my sight!"

The door opened and two Dementors slid in. The room became cold and Gray immediately but the two only had eyes for Mr. Malfoy whom they grabbed under the arms and dragged out of the room, while he screamed and struggled. Harry tightened his grip around Draco, who had his eyes closed, but who could not shut out the fainter growing screams of his father. The Door closed and all became silent again. Amelia Bones sighed deeply. Then she directed her Wand at the two guards, who came out of their revere at once, looking confused at the mess.

"Gentlemen," She started and her tone didn't forecast anything good.

"Next time you are left in the room to protect the victims from the criminal, please make sure that you pay _attention_ when he draws his wand." She said coldly and the men winced as if she had hit them.

Then she turned towards Draco and Harry.

"You two are free to go now. I am very sorry for this incident. Mr. Malfoy on your request we will not charge your mother. But the fact remains that the Mediwizards in St. Mungos deem her not fit to care for you, and as you are under age, you can not live alone with her, at least without anyone checking on you on a regular basis. It does not have to be decided today, but I will contact you soon about the matter." She turned around and let the room, together with the other wizards and witches, who inclined there heads when they passed them. Then the doors closed and they were alone.

For a while, non of them said anything. Then Draco raised his head and even though there were still tear trails on his face, his eyes were dry.

"It's over, isn't it?" He said softly. And when Harry nodded, he smiled, for the first time, smiled and let his head rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Let's get out of hear." He whispered. "I'm starving and I can't wait to see what Mrs. Weasly has done for Lunch."


	17. Hope

**Hope**

They asked themselves through to Mr. Weasly's Office. It was a small and cramped room at the end of the second floor corridor. When they came in, Mr. Weasly jumped up and rushed to them at once, his face anxious.

"How did it go? Are you all right Draco? You look pale, do you want something to eat, a hot chocolate maybe? No, that's a drink... A chocolate bar!"

He spoke fast and seemed to bet a bit beside himself. Harry could only assume that he had sat here, worrying the whole time. To his surprise, it was Draco, who smiled slightly and said: "To be honest, I wouldn't say no to a hot chocolate." Mr. Weasly stopped talking immediately. For a moment he looked stunned, then he seemed to fall together with relaxation. He nodded and conjured to cups of hot cocoa with a flick of his Wand and a muttered spell. Then he got out to boxes for them to sit on.

"Sorry, as you can see, we haven't been given so much space... Oh, that is Perkins, by the way, my Co-worker." An old man with fluffy white hair smiled at them and said "Nice to meet you"

They replied, then Mr. Weasly went back to them.

"So... what happened? I only got that Amelia Bones came out of Court practically fuming with rage. Did something happen?"

Harry opened his mouth but, again, it was Draco who started speaking first and Harry closed it again hastily. It looked as if the fact that his father was now locked away and he was safe brought out Draco's normal self again and Harry would be damned to go between that.

The blonde told Mr. Weasly everything, even though his voice trembled a bit when he spoke about what he nearly did to his father, but Mr. Weasly just put a hand don his shoulder and squeezed it once as if to say 'It's okay, I understand you' and Draco took a deep breath and went on.

When he had finished, it was temporarily silent in the room. Then Perkins, who had been listening the whole time of course said:" Blimey... I think I need something stronger then cocoa."

He conjured up a glass of something that Harry strongly suspected of being Firewhisky.

Mr. Weasly still hadn't said anything. He just looked at Draco. Then he came forward and, leaning down on him, he hugged him. Harry could see Draco stiffen momentarily with this unusual display of emotions towards him. But then he patted Mr. Weasly on the back. Said, let go of him and took a step back.

"Draco, that is wonderful news. I will contact Molly that I'll be sending you two home in about five minutes and Then this evening, I think, We'll have feast. How does that sound?"

Draco smiled. "Wonderful. But..." His face fell, and Harry thought he knew what was on his mind.

"I can't go back to the Burrow just yet. I have... I have to go and see my mother. She is all alone in that house now. I'm a bit scared for her. And I have to think of something for her and me anyway..." He looked a bit deflated. Harry put his Arm around him and Draco gladly took his hand. Mr. Weasly nodded.

"I understand. Then I will send you back to Malfoy Manor first and you can get back home with Floopowder from there, is that right?"

Draco nodded.

"I will see what I can find in the law, that could help you here, I promise.", Mr. Weasly added. Draco blinked, then smiled again.

"Thank you so very much Mr. Weasly. That means a lot to me." The older man waved but smiled back.

Five Minutes later, they stood in front of one of the great fireplaces in the Atrium. Draco had become very still again, but he didn't look as scared as he had done before the hearing, more worried and a bit unsure.

"I'll contact Molly and tell her how it went and that you will drop in later."

Mr. Weasly smiled and patted them both on the shoulder. Then he stepped back. Draco was the first to take some of the green powder from a desk next to the fireplace and throw it into the flames. They shot up emerald green and he stepped right into them. Clearly audible he said "Malfoy Manor", and vanished.

Harry grabbed a hand of powder to and repeated the action. Once he'd finished saying his destination, he started whirling around, shooting past other fireplaces until he landed with a small 'thud' on a floor in front of a gigantic fireplace, twice as big as the one he just left. Draco was already standing there. Harry patted his clothes as to get the dust of a bit, then he looked up.

They were standing in a marvellous hall, big, with a high ceiling. In it's middle stood the grandest Dinner table Harry had ever seen outside of Hogwarts. It looked dark and old. In fact, everything looked pretty dark and old. Harry looked around and saw that there were high windows on the walls, but all of them were hanged with thick black curtains so that the only light came from the Chandelier hanging on the ceiling. It was huge and Harry had the distinct impression that those Diamond drops where real.

But as grand and pompous it looked, it all had the air of a place that no one lived in, as if it was an abandoned House in which kids would break in for a thrill or a challenge, only haunted by the ghosts of those who had lived here long before.

Harry looked at Draco, who seemed uncomfortable. He looked around as if he was seeing the place for the first time too. Then he looked at Harry and there was a kind of pleading, mixed with defiance in his voice.

"Well... this is it. My House." He looked as if he wanted to say ore, but instead shook his had and added quietly: "It seems even bigger then last time...", as if speaking to himself.

He took a deep breath and straightened himself. There was a hard look in his eyes, a wall that shut the boy out who did not want to come back here.

Harry took his hand and though Draco seemed surprised at firs, he squeezed it thankfully.

"Lets go find mother." He said.

They walked through the hall to a door on the other side. It led into an Entrance hall where two staircases went upwards in a kind of spiral. Up they went through a long Corridor, lain with a red velvet Carpet and plastered with Portraits of old Malfoy Ancestors, who all looked disapprovingly at them, but didn't say anything. Finally they stood in Front of a high wooden door, dark as everything else in this House. Draco took another deep breath, and knocked.

First, nothing happened. Then Harry could hear footsteps, slow and soft on the other side. The door opened slowly and there stood Narcissa Malfoy.

Her hair was as white blond as Draco's and her skin was pale. Yet there was a striking difference to the woman Harry remembered to have seen on the Quidditch world Cup. That woman had looked strong and proud. This women looked a bit dazed and confused. She wasn't small but she looked... vanishing. She was so pale and slim that Harry had the feeling a gust of wind could blow her away.

Her blue eyes fell on Draco.

"Draco, dear, what is it? You know, you are not supposed to disturbed Mommy. Daddy my get angry with you..." Her voice trailed away. It was as misty and unclear as her appearance, and gave the impression that she was somewhere else entirely with her thoughts. Her gaze fell upon Harry now.

"You brought a friend... Did you ask Daddy? If not, this could be bad... very bad... Daddy may get angry..." She swayed a bit and put one of her long-fingered hands to her head as if she had a headache. Draco's Expression was no longer anxious. It was sad. Maybe he had hoped that somehow his mothers confusion would be cured if his father was locked away. But this did not seem to be the case. He made a step forward and took her hand. Then he guided her careful back in her room, and made her sit down on a chair. She let him, looking slightly dazed still but Harry could also feel that she didn't have anything against Draco's presence. When she sat, Draco knelled down in front of her, so that he could look her in the face.

"Mother, Father is not coming back."

He said it slowly and calmly, as if talking to a little child. His mother looked confused now.

"Draco, dear, Daddy had to go to the Ministry. Daddy is an important person... But he'll be back. He will always be back." The last sentence was so clear that Harry wondered how far away she really was. There had been no real fear in her voice but an air of given up home and grim acceptance.

But Draco shook his head.

"No, mother. He went to the ministry today, that is true. But he will not come back. They arrested him. They brought him to Azkaban. He is never going to come back."

His mother looked at him for a long time, not saying anything. Then she stretched out a hand and cupped his face with it.

"You are a good boy Draco... a good boy... I tried to tell him you are a good boy, you didn't need to be punished... you're a good boy who does his mommy proud..." He said it again and again, and tears welled out of her eyes and down her face, Draco looked shocked but did not say anything. His mother continued stroking his hair.

After a while she stopped crying. Draco looked at her and sorrow filled his eyes. "Mother, I don't know what will happen now. But I will protect you. I will care for you. Don't worry. Just hold on and I will take care of you. Trust me." His voice broke a little but his eyes were dry. His mother smiled.

"But I know. You are mommy's little boy. And you will always be. You are a good boy, Draco..."


End file.
